The Beast Within
by Snakemaster-S
Summary: If your life is slowly slipping away from you, would you make decision to embrace death or live on? Even if your choice is to exsist as half human/half kaiju? Heisei Era with slight alterations
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's a porject I've been designing and playing around with for a while. Deepeding on the reaction I get from everyone, i'll continue it or scrap it. I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please review!

**

* * *

**

Katsuro

The blast was unnerving.

Somewhere in Tokyo, a supposed 'secret base' had a nuclear eruption, causing mysterious samples and radiation to pour out onto the functioning daytime streets. The radiation sent a wave of panic and threatened affected everyone in Tokyo. You were affected the most if you were having a block party just a few meters from where the underground base was.

Everything turned several shades brighter. I'm not sure if that's what really happens in a nuclear explosion, or if it was just my mind going haywire and playing tricks on me. But there were flashes of red in certain places. The ground below us formed cracks and everything was covered in dust and soot.

Some people around me just… disappeared. I still have no idea how they died, or if they got vaporized. I had to watch other people's skin get slowly peeled away and hear everyone's screams and cries.

I had to see bricks turn to rubble and I had to see the building's metal and concrete skeletons. I also had to observe the bony human skeletons, if there was anything left.

I'm pretty sure there were less than 20 survivors, and I'm one of them. Katsuro Hikaru. My name will probably be in news articles and magazines and even books for a while, because I survived the deadly nuclear explosion in Japan. The second worst thing to happen to Tokyo since Godzilla.

But now, I'm just another 17 year old, heading off to high school. I've got black hair that stands up, and I like to highlight with some unusual color, and right now it's a bright red. My eyes are green. Some people actually comment how my eyes and hair complement Christmas. I'm not that tall, I'm average height with fair skin. At the moment, I'm wearing a simple red t-shirt, raged blue jeans, and a one-ton backpack.

"Katsuro!" A cherry voice called my name from the end of the block. I smiled as I saw my best friend, Airi Chinatsu. Yeah, she's a girl, but you could say she's a tomboy. We're not dating or anything, but I've always viewed her as a kind of pretty girl. She has silky black hair that curves down to her neck, bright brown eyes and a flashing smile that was as bright as her white shirt. She didn't seem to have a problem with her backpack, and her attitude brightened my mood.

I finally reached her, and she easily fell in sync with my steps as we began to chat about everything.

"Haruki isn't with you?" I asked.

Airi looked at me. "Huh? I thought he would be following you, like he always does."

"I thought my little ball of energy was missing today." And that's pretty much how I view Haruki. He's my personal sun. He's always super excited about nothing and rarely gets upset. He follows me around all the time, but I don't really care 'cause he's my best 'guy friend.'

Airi shrugged. "Well, he's either at school or sick. I know Park said she definitely won't make it today, and Ricky and Shouta should be at school today.

I groaned at the word Ricky, and Airi giggled. "I don't get why you're not good friends with Ricky! I mean, he doesn't hate you and he's a pretty cool guy."

Was I jealous? Maybe. Ricky wasn't a thug or a anything, he just liked to wear leather, so his appearance is deceiving. He does carry a knife with him, but it's a Swiss army knife with at least 20 tools in it. Maybe the reason why I don't like him is because sometimes he can think he's cooler than he actually is.

_Bang! _Something collided with my back, sending me to the ground. My forehead collided with the concrete, my skull jerking up and down. The skin was scraped off my hands and knees as I hit the ground, stinging and making my skin messed up and torn.

As I groaned, someone else groaned behind me. I turned around to give whoever slammed into me a piece of my mind, but then I saw it was Haruki. I laughed while I rubbed his head and he rubbed his.

I shoved gave him a playful shove, and he cried out in mock complaint. "That'll teach you to tackle a guy with a heavy backpack on!" I laughed. Haruki was noticeably shorter than me, but he wasn't that short. He had spiky hair which he always jelled up so it reached its maximum height. He had tan skin and large black eyes that were always wide and full of light.

Haruki laughed, and from above, Airi joined in. I playfully yanked her leg, and she fell down on top of me. We all laughed harder, and didn't bother to try to stand up for a while. The truth was, I don't know how we managed to laugh, or how we managed to survive.

'Cause you see, the three of us, Ricky, and Shouta are all survivors. We all escaped the blast with minor radiation poisoning. However, it doesn't matter, because every day, the life slowly slips away from us.

However, our surviving wasn't just a miracle. As I was going to find out, it was something more.

* * *

We all eventually got up, and we continued walking to school. As soon as we were across the street from there, I groaned.

Usually, there was a crowd of students greeting each other and staying outside until school starts. However, there was no one there. "No… we're late!" I cried.

Haruki, as usual, was more optimistic. "Oh, come on! I'm sure we're not that late. Besides, how bad are they going to chew out some kids with radiation poisoning on their first time late to school?"

Well, I didn't know how he could make something good out of radiation poisoning, but Airi and I had to agree. Airi was still anxious, though, because she cares about her reputation. "C'mon, let's just get across the street quickly." Airi stepped off the side walk, and as her shoe hit the asphalt, my eyes widened.

"Look out, Airi!" I cried. I put my arm out to block her, and slightly pushed her back. The truck that came barreling down the road missed her by centimeters.

Everyone's eyes widened as the large brown truck swerved to the side of the road, honking its horn as it swerved to the side and rested on the curb. Airi covered her mouth with her hand, and Haruki's jaw hung open, speechless. My eyes opened wider as a large, burly man stepped out of the truck, and made his way to us on the sidewalk.

We all shuffled back, intimidated by the man, but we knew there was no escaping the man. He was easily a meter taller than me, had very pale skin, and black hair that was combed to the side. His thick black eyebrows were knit closely together, but it seemed that it was more out of tension than anger. His black eyes had a sharp focus, and by the way he walked I could tell he meant business. His was dresses in cmaflouge pants and a black jacket over a tight, white shirt.

"Who do you three kids think you are?" the man asked.

At first I was puzzled. When the man spoke, his question didn't sound all that angry or like a threat, but it sounded like a genuine question. "Uh… w-we didn't mean to cause any trouble sir…" I started.

Airi was jittery beside me, and she jumped in to finish. "I-I wasn't looking at the street… you see, w-we're late for school and…"

Airi stopped when the man shook his head. The man asked again, this time differently. "I mean, what are your names?"

Haruki stepped forward, gulping slightly but keeping his voice level. "I'm Haruki… Haruki Kouki, he's Katsuro Hikaru, and she's Airi Chinatsu."

The man nodded, pulling out a notepad from his shirt pocket. He smiled as he read it. "Perfect. You're wanted by the government."

"WHAT!" I cried, letting my surprise bolt out of my mouth. "Wha… WHY?"

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. You're just wanted for studies, because you know, you've survived the base exploding for over half a year with radiation poisoning."

All of us took a slight blow at the sounds of the words 'radiation poisoning.' But then, I paid attention to the rest of the sentence, and picked up an interesting statement. "So…" I accused. "It _was _a base that exploded?"

The man sighed. "Woops, I'm going to get in some trouble for letting that one slip… Anyway, my name is Kichirou, and I work for a secret organization called HAWKS, or Human Affected Warping Kaiju Study. Our main goal is the study and combat of kaiju."

"Wait…" Airi interrupted. "First off, you mean kaiju as in Godzilla, Rodan, and Biollante? And secondly, what is a warping kaiju?"

"Well, we do focus on the large daikaiju like Godzilla and such. However, after 1995, there hasn't been much activity, and we've been studying samples of kaiju and creating combat weapons. When the explosion went off, there were some samples that got released and were possibly released."

"A Human affected kaiju, or kaiju affected human, is a human or kaiju who have joined with the same radiation source, therefore affecting their lifespan and/or body structure."

"So, let me guess…" I began, "I human affected _Warping _Kaiju is basically the same thing accept the have the ability to turn back and forth between human and kaiju?"

Kichirou nodded, and turned around. "Now will you please follow me into the truck?"

I stood my ground for a little, and an idea popped into my head. "We'll get in the truck if you answer one more question." Airi and Haruki looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care.

Kichirou turned back around and sighed. "Alright, what's your question?"

And so, I began my dramatic question. "If you need us to 'study radiation poisoning, and you study kaiju, or more specifically, Human Affected Morphing Kaiju, you could only want us for one reason…" I could tell by everyone's expressions, they knew what was coming next. "Are we_ Kaiju_ affected warping _humans_?"

Kichirou looked at the ground for a while, and then looked me straight in the eyes. "Yes, you are. Now get in the truck. You've got a lot of action in store for you three, and possibly others."

* * *

Well, that's it! there are many kaiju human fics out there, and more have recently have been popping up. Review their's as well as mine!

Those who inspire:

Imikid

Troycool

Godzillarule9310

zillah91


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I had alot of spare time this weekend, so I was able to put up this chapter real quick! Please review and enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Katsuro

The car ride was painful. It was dead silent the whole time, and when you find out that you can morph into a kaiju, you just get restless. I kept shifting in the back of the truck, and it was being baked in the hot sun, so that only added to uncomfortable feeling.

When we had finally got out of the truck, I was relieved to have fresh air to breathe. I stretched out my back and filled my lungs with big breaths of air. Haruki still managed to have a spring in his step, and Airi looked around like she wasn't sure if she would fire a laser from her eyes at any moment.

"Why'd you take us to the site of the explosion?" Airi asked. I focus around the area for the first time. All the buildings around us were mostly rusty iron bars. Some of the bricks had been replaced, and I saw several people working on removing the rust from the bars. Every sight and every detail of the landscape sent a pang in my core for all the bad memories I had here.

Kichirou stepped out of the car quickly, and rushed us into a small building that was mostly covered in new material. It was dark and damp inside, but there were tracks on the ground as if many people came in here all the time. There was a soft glow coming from a large panel in the center of the room.

Kichirou bent down, and put his hand on a scanner by the side of the panel. "Kichirou Shinobu" he said to a separate scanner. "With Haruki Kouki, Airi Chinatsu, and Katsuro Hikaru."

There were a bunch of beeps and clicks, and the panel opened to the side, revealing a shiny steel ladder into a small room. Hikaru went down first, I came second, and Airi went down. Kichirou followed us down to a second scanner in the room.

"Take us to floor 5 section B" Kichirou said. The panel above us closed and we slowly began moving down, and I realized we were in an elevator. Kichirou turned back to us and gave us some instructions.

"Alright, then. You will be staying here for a course of 3 days. Your parents have been informed that you are 'lucky winners of a contest at your school and are going on an overnight trip to… well, I forget, but I'm sure the rest of our agents have worked it out."

Airi interrupted. "So, what exactly are we going to do here?"

"I was going to say that first, before we show you you're rooms, we're going to see another H.A.W.K, and… unfortunately… he will be you're mentor."

A door opened on the side of the elevator, and we looked down a short hallway. There was light coming from the side, and the there was a sound of light snoring. Kichirou stepped down the hallway first, and the rest of us followed.

The light was coming from a small, padded cell with a low bed. An older kid was leaning against the wall on his bed, his arms crossed, his head down, and his legs sprawled out. He wore high top sneakers, a spiked leather jacket and a spiked collar, but all the spikes had been removed. His dark hair fell over one closed eye, with flaming streaks going down it. His blue jeans were so raged, it looked like he would be mauled by a bear, and his black t-shirt had the English letters F U in a fiery style.

"Well, he's got a… interesting style" Haruki stated.

The boy sighed. "I'm awake, you know" the boy said, opening his eyes and standing up. "What do you want?"

"Ayumu, this is Katsuro, Haruki, and Airi. Guys, this is Ayumu."

Ayumu nodded at us, but he only seemed to be eyeing Airi, who he smiled at. Airi rolled her eyes while Haruki suppressed small laugh. Kichirou and I couldn't help from smiling either. Kichirou tried to resume talking with a straight face. "You may also know Ayumu as Battra."

I cocked an eyebrow at Ayumu as he grinned. "Well, technically, I've been Battra for a about 6 months."

Something clicked in my head. "I remember you…" I said, trying to remember the night of the explosion. "You were at the party, also!"

Ayumu nodded, and Kichirou stepped in. When part of this base exploded, the samples of some kaiju got out, and some of them got attached to people, and you four are some of those people."

Haruki was too excited to think about the fancy explanation though. "So… can you prove you can transform into Battra right now?"

Ayumu shook his head. "Nah, they've got surveillance watching me 24 seven, and if I try to transform they hit me with a painful tranquilizer so I don't try it again."

"Don't worry; you can transform _one, _non-weaponpart of your body now. But if you try anything, you get tranquilized" Kichirou said.

Ayumu smiled. "Awesome!" He closed his eye, and knitted his eyebrows, concentrating very hard. Soon, his head began to morph, and his mouth twisted to the side. His lips jutted out of his face, curving together and hardening to form a hard, golden skeleton. Tusks sprouted out of his cheekbones, and soon I was looking at Ayumu with the jagged mandibles of Battra. Quickly, Ayumu morphed them back.

All of our eyes popped out of our heads, making Ayumu grin wider. "That's the fun part of being a H.A.W.K. You can morph your body into parts of the kaiju you absorbed, and when you need to, you can morph into the full-size kaiju itself. You can also tell what kaiju a HAWK is.

I swear Haruki was going to squeal with excitement. "Which kaiju am I? Which kaiju?"

I could see Ayumu's eyes – or eye – eye light up with amusement. He opened his mouth, but Kichirou cut him off. "You'll be able to tell them tomorrow in the special training room we designed for you four. Ayumu, you'll be mentoring them."

"FINALLY!" Ayumu shouted. "I've been locked up in this cage for months!" Calming down, Ayumu turned to Airi. "See you tomorrow." He said, winking casually at her. Haruki covered his mouth as we began to leave and Airi blushed in embarrassment.

As the four of us turned into the elevator, I realized there was another door in the back of the room. Just as the elevator door closed, I made out the red words printed on the side:

_H.A.W.K specimen #2_

_Highly dangerous, keep locked up at all costs_

_Subject Name Ki – _

And then the door closed.

* * *

We were eventually shown to the place we would be sleeping in. It was pretty nice. Basically, it was a large, dull gray room with three bed containing crisp white sheets. Each bed had a stand next to it with 2 draws and a lamp. Suitcases with all our stuff for several days were already on our beds, and were we currently unpacking; putting clothes in the draws and putting toothbrushes in the bathroom (which was remarkable clean).

I glanced up above my head. There was a security camera on every corner in the room, and there were several small panels on every wall, which I assumed fired darts.

Haruki finished on packing. He flopped down on his bed, letting all the air whoosh out of his lungs. "So what kaiju do you think I am? Maybe transforming will be easier once we know what we are."

I gave a look up to one of the cameras. "I bet you'll be a kaiju with a big mouth. You haven't shut up since we met Ayumu.

Haruki scowled, but I knew he was playing along. Airi seemed to be getting her old flare back, and began conversing with us. "Well, there's two female kaiju out there, which are Mothra and Biollante. So that leaves my choices limited. So maybe if I think about the kaiju overnight, I'll…"

I coughed violently, interrupting her. I'm sure it sounded fake, which it was. I bent my head down and continued my fake coughing, so that I could give a slight shake of my head, raising my eye brows to the cameras. The important thing was that Airi got the message.

"Katsuro, are you okay?" Airi asked, rushing over to me and bending her head close to mine.

As soon as she was close enough, I whispered "They don't completely trust us. Don't talk about transforming or try to pull anything off." I suddenly continued fake coughing, but slowly eased it down a bit. "I'm okay." I said louder, standing up. Airi backed away and patted me on the back.

Haruki looked at the digital watch he had on his wrist. "Oh, wow, it's after 10:30 already! We better head to bed if we want to get a fresh start on training tomorrow. Especially if gotta put up with…" Haruki paused for a second, a smug smile spreading on his face, "Airi's new boyfriend…"

Airi blushed a deep red, stamping her foot on the ground. "He is NOT my boyfriend! It's disgusting how he keeps trying to hit on me!" I starred at the ground trying to contain my laughter, and Airi glared at Haruki, who replied by sticking his tongue at her.

"Real mature, Haruki, real mature…" Airi muttered as she went back into her suitcase for something to change in, and Haruki pranced off to the bathroom. I was too tired to take a shower or change, so I took off my shoes and socks and crawled into bed.

As my friends made a small racket around me, I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what exactly they kept here. Why would they keep cameras on us at all times, and who were they locking up in a containment cell?

More importantly, why was there a warning to keep away from whoever it was at all times?

* * *

Well, not much action again, but I promise next chapter i'll add more fighting and more kaiju in!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the next chapter is up! In this chapter we'll find out who was in the cage and who is what kaiju! Enjoy and please review to tell me what you think!

**

* * *

**

Katsuro

The training room we were taken to the next day was fairly large. I estimated it could accommodate the height of a small kaiju. Your voice echoed off the walls like it was gymnasium, except the floor was much softer and the walls were white.

I think we all expected Ayumu to be much sneakier and keep up his entire goth style, but he was more serious than yesterday. I guessed that since this was his first chance outside his cell for the first time, he was going to try not to blow it.

He began instructing us as soon as we were there. I knew he looked calm on the outside, but I could see a slight gleam in his eye that showed him he was ready to have some fun with us.

"The first step to being a HAWK is the control. You have to be in full control and sync with your body or you'll mess up the transformation. When you know what kaiju you are, you can picture that kaiju clearly in your mind, and be able to transform, but it will take a lot of effort and concentration. It's not that pretty here either."

Haruki was jittery beside me. "So, when do we get to change into kaiju?" he asked.

Ayumu shook his head. "If you want to ask me a question," he said with a smile, "You have to raise your hand."

Haruki sighed and put his hand up in the air, but Airi stopped him. "Can you just answer the question!" she cried.

Ayumu gave in, and I had a feeling Airi would be the only one to persuade him. "Well, I need to know what kaiju you are. Miss Chinatsu, get up here!"

Airi sighed; put stepped in front of Ayumu, who held out his hand so that his palm faced her. "Now, place your hand against mine."

I didn't know if this was a part of his tricks or something, but Airi was perfectly capable of handling herself, and flattened her hand against his. My eyes whitened as the lights in the room dimmed, and between Ayumu and Airi's hands, a bright light flashed. Shooting from Airi's fingertips, it projected in the air and revealed a bright, lime-colored spinning ball, and a soft humming filled the room.

Ayumu smiled as if he knew this was coming. He released his hand from hers, and the lights turned back on. "You're Mothra, of course. Peaceful, smart, and full of natural beauty!" Airi didn't roll her eyes as she stepped back, but I think she was letting the fact of being Mothra sink in. Ayumu called Haruki up.

The same thing happened with Haruki, but only this time, the swirling sphere was truly blinding, and it was a mix of a bright purple, blue and yellow all rolled into one dazzling color. Ayumu lifted his arm to shield his eyes, and the lights turned back on. "You're Anguirus. You burn people's eyes out with your happy smiles."

Finally, I was called up. I place my palm out to his, and waited for the lights to dim, but the lights stayed on. Orange and red mist began to creep around our hands until there was a blinding fog surrounding them. Everyone watched, mesmerized, as a loud crack uttered from the mist, and Ayumu and I were thrown back.

Actually, everyone was thrown back as a violent sound wave pierced through the air, crashing into my skull and knocking me to the floor. I felt a second wave of heat and energy wash over me, and it seemed to pierce through everything like nothing was there, going through the walls. I rubbed my skull as I sat up, but that's when another, distant blast rocked our ears.

"I don't think that was supposed to be a part of the blast…" I murmured. We were on floor six, but then again, this room stretched up was high.

Airi glanced around, "So then who was it?"

No one said anything for a while, but then Ayumu sat straight up, horror flashing though his eyes. "Oh -"

The door to the room suddenly bust open, and flew through the air like it was nothing, crashing into the opposite wall. From the doorframe, an older teen walked – or rather _floated _– into the room. "Congratulations, bitches, you set me free."

He had his arms crossed and his feet were hovering at least a meter off the ground. He was at least a year or so older than me, and he would be pretty tall even when he wasn't floating. He was well built, with dark blue eyes and shocking golden hair. He had a smug look on his face and a wicked gleam in his eyes.

He turned to Ayumu. "So, I see you're still hanging with the losers here, huh, Battra."

Ayumu shook his head. "I was _captured! _And my name's not Battra, Saburo."

Saburo's eyes flashed with anger as Ayumu mentioned his name. "Fine, then. You'll choose your, life, and I'll choose mine." Saburo opened his hand and aimed it at Ayumu. Ayumu stood up, but a blast of yellow light that crackled like electricity blasted out of Saburo's hand. It struck Ayumu in the foot, and he went flying through the air. He hit the wall and slumped to the ground, groaning.

Saburo turned to the three of us, and I could tell he was searching us for something, but I didn't know what he was looking for. I was paralyzed with fear, having no idea exactly what he could do. Saburo shook his head at Airi. "Not you" he said, and aimed his hand at Airi.

"No!" I shouted, my body snapping into action. I leaped at Saburo, who had gotten closer to us. I wrapped one arm around his throat and pointed his arm at the wall. The energy hit the wall and made a major dent in it. I yanked back harder with my arm as Saburo grabbed my hand with his.

The pain slowly crept up on my arm as Saburo slowly twisted and crushed my hand with his, and the force was 10 times stronger than mine. I let out a small whimper of pain as Saburo wrapped my from his, his other hand grabbing my skull and slowly squeezing.

"You've made a _big _mistake" Saburo hissed, his eyes glaring daggers. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut as Saburo dug his nails into my skull, my brain throbbing and my skull creaking, threatening to break like thin ice.

As there was an ominous crack that echoed off my skull, Saburo stopped. "So... you're the one, aren't you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me, but still containing all the danger they had when he first came in here.

"Wha…" I asked, my skull still throbbing. "I... don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do!" Saburo snapped. "You're the one that was infected with Godzilla!"

The throbbing in my skull stopped as I let this sink in. "That's why Ayumu wasn't able to finish the process of telling who I was…" I whispered.

Saburo picked this up, so maybe my hearing was out of whack. "Of course. And your presence was able to break me out of my cell. Two powerful kaiju in this close of a range is an utter disaster. "You're Godzilla, and I'm King Ghidorah. Now, get the rest of the information in your skull, if there's anything left of it."

Before Saburo left, he dropped me, and even though the drop was only meter to the ground, I shook violently and my vision went fuzzy.

The rest of my vision went back and forth. People were constantly moving around me, but all that came out of their mouths was gibberish and buzzing. The world faded from color to black and white and to a cold, black world with no feeling. When everything cleared up, I was lying back on my bed by myself.

Touching my skull gingerly, I discovered that part of my head was wrapped in bloody bandages, squishing underneath my fingers. I drew my fingers away as pain shot through my head.

The door to the room suddenly opened, giving me a jolt of surprise. Airi and Haruki walked through the door, chatting away, but their conversation halted when they saw my awake. Airi smiled, her voice filled with cheer. "Katsuro, you're awake!" she said. She sprung to the side of my bed, examining my bandages. "Is everything fine? Do you need new bandages?"

I shook her off, still confused at what had happened earlier. "Wait... what exactly happened after I kind of blacked out?" I asked.

Haruki filled me in on what happened. "Well, Saburo escaped. No one knows where he went. But he was one of the first known HAWKs, and has been able to use his abilities for about a year and a half. Our stay here has been cut short, and we're leaving back tomorrow."

"Ayumu's alright, and didn't get it as bad as you did" Airi informed me. "And like he said, I was infected with Mothra and Haruki was infected with Anguirus. Ayumu eventually confirmed that Saburo was right. "You're infected with Godzilla, Katsuro."

"So… what exactly you think is going to happen now? How are we going to treat ourselves?" I asked.

Haruki laughed. "None of us know, buddy. It's been a rush these past two days, but I'm sure we'll be able to work something out. Oh yeah, I forgot, check this out!"

Haruki's eyes lit up with excitement, and he looked down at his fist, concentrating intensely. Slowly, the skin on his hand began to harden and crack, until it turned into a layer of thick brown scales. His fingernails sharpened and turned a yellow color until they were large claws. Haruki smiled, and it faded away. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked proudly.

I sighed. "Cool, but I don't think I'm in the mood right now." I slowly put my head down onto my pillow, and as I shut my eyes, I was cut off from the world and left to dream by myself.

* * *

I think the next chapter will be from airi's point of veiw, and then i'll alternate between characters. Hope you liked the chapter and future ones to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it's pretty hard to write this when you're watching great commercials during the Superbowl... but i'm sure i pulled it off!

**

* * *

**

Airi

I could see through a tinted window in Kichirou's truck that the morning was cool and fresh with a slight drizzle. It was the day after Katsuro's miraculous escape from the other teen, Saburo, who was infected with the three-headed golden demon Ghidorah.

I was infected with Mothra. What a weird way to say that. How can you be infected with something so beautiful and elegant? I had only found out yesterday, so I was still new to the entire thing. The least I could do was sprout antennae from my head. Maybe the government wants me to be kept like that, anyway.

I could also see the effect of being a HAWK sink into everyone else. Haruki was still bright and cheery, but even now I could see him slouch a little more than usual and his usual smile had begun to fade away. Katsuro appeared to be more isolated and separated from the rest of us. He was staring off into space and figuring things out, and he had been much quieter. I was just confused, and I felt the anxiety and worry swell up in my chest. If you had walked in and checked us all out, you probably wouldn't be able to tell we were friends.

The truck slowly rolled to a stop, and I could see that this was my place to get off. I grabbed the suitcase tightly in one hand and my other gripped my one of the straps on my backpack. Before I got off, I turned back to Haruki and Katsuro. "Bye, guys!" I said as cheerfully as I could. Haruki managed a smile and a faint "Seeya Airi," while Katsuro distantly waved his hand in my direction. In defeat, I stepped out of the bus and into the drizzle.

My shoes hit the wet pavement as I stepped up to my house. No one was home yet, because both of my parents had long day-jobs. I took out the keys that I kept in my backpack, and opened the door.

The house was eerily quiet as I set my stuff down to lock the door. Katsuro's phrase kept running through my mind. _"They don't completely trust us" _he had whispered. I shuddered at the thought that my house could be bugged right now. I stood as quietly as I could. I had been formulating a plan of action ever since I found out I was infected with Mothra.

Before I had fully decided what to do, my feet were moving me to the back door. I quietly pulled at the handle to the door so that there would be no audile click. Knowing that if I opened the door quickly instead of slowly, there would be less noise, I yanked open the door and dashed out into the drizzle again.

I looked around my backyard, but I spotted no one. I took quick steps to my left, my shoes squishing the dewy grass. I had to keep telling myself that government agents weren't going to jump out and arrest me. My worst fear though, was that Saburo would pop out of nowhere and deliver a wicked bolt to my head.

I left my backward, squeezing between two dripping bushes that made a barrier between my backyard and the next backyard, which happened to be Park's.

Park was the kind of girl who often got sick, so she might be home today. She was also pretty secretive and hates nosy people. However, if you get to know her, she's pretty sweet and fun to hang around.

I knocked on the back door of her house, and to my luck, she opened it, and her Korean dad didn't take a break from his writing. He's an author, but does have a night job, also.

Park smiled when she saw me. "Hey, Airi, what brings you here?"

"An emergency," I began. "But you have to let me in!"

Park's eyes widened at my statement, and held the door open for me, her long black hair falling in waves behind her shoulders and her smooth face filled with worry. Music blasted through the house, but I didn't understand it, so it was probably Korean. The music covered for us as we crept past her dad – who was concentrated on his writing – and went down into the basement.

It was hard to go down the stairs without creaks being uttered from underneath my feet. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, there were two doors, and strangely, Park led me into the door on the left, which was the boiler room. Park kept casually humming the tune to the song as she flicked the lights on and shut the door.

Park hadn't been at the block party with the rest of us. Ayumu, Katsuro, Haruki and I were all definite HAWKS. I was considering going to Ricky or Shouta, who were also survivors of the explosion. However, they were too far away, and who knew how soon the HAWKS would find me? However, one thing I didn't work out was what to say, but Park took care of that for me.

"How are you?" she asked. "What's going on?"

I hesitated before speaking before speaking. "Well, in a sense, I'm not in any immediate danger. But, I do have a problem… Remember the explosion at the party?"

Park thought for a second. "Yeah" she finally said.

"Well, two days ago, I was taken to this place where they told me that the explosion, well… this isn't easy to say, and I don't know if you'll believe me… but… the explosion gave me the ability to transform into the kaiju Mothra."

The room was filed with dead silence, filling my ears with the thick tension. Finally, Park opened her mouth. "I believe you."

She was one of my closest friends, but I didn't understand how she could say that. "You… you do?"

Park nodded. "It just so happens that - "

Park was interrupted by her dad calling her from upstairs. "Park? Can you come here for a second?" her father hollered from upstairs.

Park gave me a 'one second' sign with her fingers and dashed upstairs.

I sat down on the ground, my back against the wall. My doubts were kicking in. How could she believe me like that? Was Park a HAWK, also? I tried to dismiss the thoughts, but the same questions kept gnawing at the back of my mind.

After a while, Park still hadn't come back. I blew air out of my mouth and twiddled my thumbs. I just couldn't sit down any longer! I let my curiosity get the best of me, and before I knew it, I was staring at the door to the opposite room.

My hand froze as I touched the doorknob. I knew that Park had brought me into the boiler room for a reason, and going into the room could mean almost certain trouble. However, the questions in my head were screaming at me now, and I turned my hand, pushing open the door.

My hand clasped my mouth to stop any sound from coming out as I looked around the room. The small, dimly lit space was covered in pictures and news articles, all covered with the picture of kaiju. As my eyes scanned the room, I realized that the kaiju was all one kaiju, the infamous Biollante.

I took several steps forward when Parks voice shouted from behind me. "What the _hell _are you doing?"

* * *

I was slammed by some unknown force, but it was way too strong to be Park. I was pressed against the wall as something rough wrapped around my waist. My eyes couldn't see Park, but I knew that it was her talking to me.

"Tell me my last name!" Park shouted, not bothering to hide her anger.

"S…Song" I stuttered.

"You're partially right. Jae is my father's last name. My _mother's _last name was Shiragami. Erika Shiragami."

It didn't take that long to put the two and two and together. "Your mom was Biollante…" I said, shocked.

Park sighed behind me. "Yes, my mom was Biollante." Whatever had a hold on me loosened its grip so that I could slide to the floor gently. I turned around, and saw Park standing in the doorway, her arms receding away like snakes, and when they reached the light of the hallway, I saw they had the scaly green texture of vines.

"So…" I said shakily, watching her arms resume the shape of a human's "You can turn into Biollante, also?"

Park nodded, but looked at the ground as if it was something he wasn't that proud of. "When my dad moved here to Japan," she began "he and my mom fell in love, and they saw each other. I was born before she died fighting Godzilla."

In the past two days, this was probably the most speechless I've ever been.

"So that's why I believe you can transform into Mothra although I'll definitely need a further explanation. Sorry I lashed out at you, I just get a little over sensitive on the subject of my mom."

I brushed myself off, getting some of the fear off my face. "It's alright," I said. "I think we're going to have to sit down and have a long talk about what's going on now."

Upstairs, a loud crash made us cover our ears. "What was that?" I asked in a panic, looking at Park to see if she knew what that noise was.

"I don't know…" Park said. "My dad said he was going to be out from a while…"

Shock spread through my body. "We have to get upstairs! _Now_!"

Park didn't hesitate and too off down stairs. She quickly spun around, grabbing onto the railing by the stair to propel her halfway up. I followed suit, but nearly ended up crashing into her because she had stopped. I was about to tell Park to keep moving, but my eyes looked farther up the stairs and saw that Park had all the reason to stop.

Saburo was at the top of the stairs, his back leaning against the doorjamb, his foot blocking an escape. His face still had the almost evil expression that it had when I saw him yesterday. "Going somewhere?" he asked smoothly.

I tried to say something but my lips didn't seem to work. Park held a fist up in front of her. "Move out of the way" she growled.

The demand only made Saburo smile. "Don't worry, I'm not looking for a fight. I only came to ask you a question."

Park didn't break her stance. "What kind of question?"

"Well, I don't know if your friend told you lately, but there have been more kaiju popping up lately. I know you have the same abilities as them, and I came to ask If you wanted to come with me. I may not look like much right now, but I'm better than all of the others put together. If you come with me, you could have anything you want."

I grabbed Park's other arm. "Please Park, don't listen to him." I pleaded.

But Park shook me off, and she already had her mind made up. "Not interested" she said. "I work solo."

Saburo shook his head. "You don't want to make me force you."

"I personally couldn't care less." As soon as Park finished her sentence, her arm transformed into a scaly green trunk, her hand stretching and forming into a whipping vine, the end tipped with a round head with dripping jagged teeth. Park's hand – or vine – whipped at Saburo, quickly closing the distance between them and constricting his chest.

I watched as Saburo slipped down one step, and clearly he didn't expect Park to lash out at him. However, his eyes flashed with static that spread down to his shoulders and chest, making contact with Park's vines.

Park screamed on pain as the static crawled up her vine and reached her real skin. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she tried to stand the pain, but Saburo poured more static onto her, lifting one of his hands up to fire a bolt that struck Park just right below her heart. She was blown back to the bottom of the stairs, her skull cracking against the wall as her grip loosened off Saburo.

"Park!" I cried, dashing down towards her. I scooped her head off the wall, blood trickling from the back of her head. She replied with a faint groan as her body rested against my arms.

Saburo chuckled from upstairs. "I'm sure she'll be alright, after a long time of care."

"You bastard" I spat at Saburo.

Saburo shrugged. "I've heard worse. Now, I have to decide whether or not you'll be any use to me."

I knew what Saburo was talking about. If he decided I was useful, he would take me captive. If he didn't… well, I'm sure it wouldn't be too pretty.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

once again, from the point of Katsuro! Hope you like the chapter!

**

* * *

**

Katsuro

The first thing I did when I got home was march straight upstairs and into my room. I ignored my mother and Katashi, my younger brother. I locked the door, lied down on my bed, and tried to escape the outside world. Unfortunately, that never works.

The door flung wide open as Katashi pretty much flew into the room. Don't ask me how he got in. Katashi is an expert on picking locks. Katashi can easily be compared to me. His short black hair is about the same height as mine, and he has the same green eyes as me. He's thirteen and isn't as fine as Haruki, but he loves to let loose in that annoying little sibling way that drives me _crazy. _He knows that, and that can lead into many fights between us.

Katashi slammed into the side of bed so that he was looking over me. Before his mouth could open, my back pack fell off my bed, letting its contents spill out. Katashi gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry," he said as I let out a groan. We both bent down to put everything back, when something caught my eye.

Katashi snatched what I had seen and examined it, tossing over in his hands and trying to see all the little details. It was a crystal that was shaped like a thick rod, tipped with points on both ends. The crystal was a pale blue color, nearly white, with splotches of faint red in certain places. It could have been my eyes, but I swear it gave off a faint glow. "What is this?" Katashi asked, looking up at me.

I tried to take it back, but Katashi pulled his hands away. I sighed. "I don't know. Now give it back."

"Why can't I see it?" Katashi asked.

I was _not _in the mood for this. "Cause it was in my backpack, so it's my business." The truth was, I really don't know how that thing got there. The last time I looked through my backpack was when we arrived at the HAWKS center, so it must have gotten in there during the time I was there.

As I reached out to grab it again, my phone rang. I reached for it with the other hand, causing me to slip off the bed. Katashi snickered, so I shoved him away. I looked at who was calling, and it was Park's home number.

"Hey, Park" I answered the phone, waiting to see what Park wanted. Instead, Airi's voice replied.

"Katsuro! Come here now! It's - " Airi screamed and I heard shattering glass and along with what sounded like the phone crunching underneath someone's foot. The line was cut off.

I dashed up onto my feet and sprinted out the door. "Don't touch anything!" I called back to Katashi. I zoomed down the stairs. "Bye, mom!" I called in a rush. "Important friend stuff! Gotta go!" I zoomed out the door before she could reply.

My feet slapped the pavement so hard that my soles began to sting, but the pain was easy to shrug off while I was fiercely thinking. Airi and Park couldn't be getting into a catfight or anything, they were too close. So, then, who was attacking Airi?

One logical answer came into my mind, and I dashed down the road faster.

* * *

The door to Park's house was open, and her dad's car was gone. I looked around the house, which seemed deserted. Pictures and vases and other things were tossed all over the place, causing glass to be scattered all over the floor. There were parts of the wall a that looked like they had been smashed in, with paint and dust collecting in piles underneath the damage.

My footsteps creaked on parts of the floor, making me wince and making me expect an ambush at all times. I entered the dining room which overlooked the yard. It looked like no one had been in here. I circled around, going back into the hallway. The back door was open a crack, so I took slow steps towards the yard, my shoes crunching over glass. As I passed the basement door, a gleam caught my eye. It was definitely blood.

I dashed down the stairs, and examined the fresh, red liquid that stained the wall. I could see a small trail of the blood leading into the boiler room, and I followed it to wherever it lead.

The trail took me the side of the boiler and curved around the edge. For all I knew, it was someone setting a trap. I backed up and grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall. Now I was ready.

I sprung around the boiler, the fire extinguisher raised above my head, and my hands slowly fell to my side with the extinguished being set on the ground. "Airi?" I asked.

It was Airi, who put her finger to her lips. Park's head was lying on Airi's lap, blood trickling from the back of her skull. I knelt down next to the two, putting my fingers on Park's neck. She still had a pulse, but it was all messed up, going from a fast rate to a slow rate, as if some electrical current messed with her heart. Her breathing was shallow, but it was maintaining a steady flow.

_What happened? _I mouthed to Airi.

_Saburo! _Airi mouthed back, and pointed up stairs to let him know that he was upstairs. Airi flicked her palm outward, and to my amazement, a swarm of orange dust clouded the air in front of her. "He attacked us, but I managed to blind him for a second, and I hid behind this. He managed to hit Park, though."

No duh, I thought. But then, form her state of unconsciousness, Park uttered a loud moan of pain. Airi's eyes widened and covered Park's mouth with both hands, but the slight creaking from upstairs told me that Saburo had heard us.

My hands gripped the fire extinguisher, and I brought it closer to me, holding the edge and I readied myself to use it like a baseball bat. I heard the creaks get louder and closer, and I knew that Saburo was coming down the stairs. I felt trapped like a rat, my heart fluttering and my hands twitching. When the creaking stopped, I figured that Saburo was on the boiler room floor. I counted the footsteps he could be taking.

_One…Two…Three… Four… Now! _I finished counting mentally and lashed out with the fire extinguisher. I nearly missed, but managed to deal a blow directly on his knee. Saburo's curse was drowned out by the fire extinguisher clanking on the floor as I brought another massive blow to the side of Saburo's head and neck.

The Ghidorah HAWK fell down onto the ground, barley making any noise. Airi and Park didn't make a sound from behind the boiler, and the dead silence rang through my ears. After about a minute of slow breathing and tense atmosphere, I took a step forward.

Saburo's leg came swinging out from his limp body, striking my ankle and barreling me to the ground. He locked his foot with mine, so as my body smashed onto the floor, Saburo rolled on top of me. His fist came down on my so fast it looked like a blur. Red fuzzy spots appeared around my head as he struck my nose, causing me to cry out in pain. Saburo's knee came down onto my knee, and I heard a sharp crack as the world began to spin around me.

Saburo stood up, using the back of hand to wipe a trickle of blood that came from his mouth. "I really want to kill you right now, but I can't. Besides, my experiment is almost done."

Saburo gave a rough kick to the back of my head, and that's how Saburo made me black out for the second time this week.

When I woke up again, I was laid down against the floor with pillows supporting my head and neck and a tissue pressing down on my nose. I saw Park leaning against the wall with an ice pack on her head. Airi was pressing the tissue on my nose while checking on Park. Haruki must have gotten here sometime after I blacked out because he knelt beside me, also. "You okay?" Haruki asked, his large eyes filled with concern. I tested my body, and everything felt much better than it had when I fought Saburo. "I feel fine, I guess. What happened?"

Airi filled in for me. "Well, I probably hid for another half hour before doing anything else. You and Park started to heal incredibly fast, but I had already called Haruki to come help. He came a little too late."

Haruki looked at the floor while I chuckled. Airi smiled and continued. "We discussed what Saburo had said to you. It sounds like he's working for someone else."

"Another HAWK?" I asked.

Park slowly shrugged from the corner. "Probably. But whoever it is, I want to punch their lights out _so _badly."

"The reason why I was so late" Haruki said, "Was because I stopped by your house. Your mom said it had been incredibly quiet this morning, so I checked upstairs. Your room was literally covered in crystals, and the window was open." Haruki pulled something out of his pocket. "Saburo had been there, also."

Haruki handed me what was in his pocket, and my spirits dropped when I saw it was a lock of shocking golden hair. Saburo had gotten Katashi.

* * *

So who, if anyone, is Saburo working for? And what has he done with Katashi? Please review and read the next chapter to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Well, it took a little longer than I expected, but here we go! I can give you 80% of my word a giant kaiju fight will be next! From the point of Haruki! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Haruki

Airi and I immediately got to cleaning up the house. We collected all the shards of glass and patched up all the walls as best as we could. Park slowly walked around and straightened picture frames and put things back on the shelves. Katsuro stared at one of the damaged walls, lost in thought, and occasionally handed us a misplaced item. No one told him to get up and help more. No one could blame him if he needed to sit down for a while.

When the door hastily flung open, I nearly jumped out of my skin. From where Airi was, I could hear her shout "Ayumu? Katashi?"

I jogged to the door, but Katsuro pushed past me and ran faster. He ran to the door and stopped when he got to the door, as if seeing his brother was an illusion. I never knew that even though they fought so much, they could still care about each other. Ayumu was also there, and he closed the door again and peered around inside and put the back door before beginning to talk to us.

However, Park staggered into the hallway, and looked at the Ayumu. "Who's this?" she asked. Her arms were slowly fading back to their original color, as if she expected another attack.

"This is Ayumu," Airi began. "He's a HAWK like us."

"Wait" I said. "Can we stop calling us HAWKS? It sounds so stupid and scientific. How about… Kaiju human?"

Airi sighed, but agreed. "Fine. Ayumu is a _kaiju human _like us. He can turn into Battra."

Katashi looked at us quizzically. "What do you mean by kaiju human?" the question was monotone, and his eyes were slightly glazed with a purple film. Saburo definitely did something to mess up Katashi.

The room grew with that awkward feeling, and Ayumu stepped in. "Go downstairs or upstairs or something. I can't have anyone see me. And don't worry; I think Katashi is involved in this as much as we are."

Park cautiously made her way downstairs as we followed, Katashi looking in fear at the bloodstains on the wall. Park was about to step into the boiler room, but then thought better of it, and opened the door to the room across the hall.

Park had just told me about the 'Biollante room,' but I wasn't prepared to see it. Pictures from newspapers and government files and ID tags of her mom and the kaiju her mom transformed into. The room was cold and quiet, and a creepy aura surrounded us like a mist.

There were several small chairs scattered in different places around the room. Park took the chair nearest to the door. Ayumu lead Katashi down to the nearest seat while Katsuro leaned against the wall next to him, the rest of us filing in.

No one said anything for a while in the cool, unnerving room. It had to be at least a minute before Katsuro raised an eyebrow at Ayumu. "Well?" he asked harshly.

Ayumu took a deep breath. "Before I knew it, Saburo attacked the HAWKS headquarters. He blasted through the cells on my floor, looking to see if there were any kaiju humans besides me. He accidently ripped a hole in the cell wall, and I could get out in all the commotion. When I exited, Katashi was at the entrance. I figured he was in trouble, and took him with me." Ayumu looked down at Katashi, who was twiddling his thumbs absent-mindedly.

Something clicked in my head. "Airi, you said that Saburo had said something about an experiment, right? Well, maybe Katashi was the experiment!"

Airi thought for a second, and then nodded. "I guess you could be right…"

"Anyway," Ayumu continued "the only thing that Katashi told me was who he was and where to go, which was here. And it looks like this was the right place, because I don't know what Saburo's going to think when he notices Katashi missing."

"I don't think Saburo will be willing to show himself here and face all of us." Katsuro said. "Ghidorah could never beat Godzilla, Biollante, Mothra, Battra and Anguirus."

I frowned a rare frown. I had also noticed this with Saburo; where he would call us by our kaiju name, but not our real name. "You don't know that" I pointed out. "Especially when Park is severely injured, and the three of us barely know how to use our abilities."

"And maybe Saburo found some more kaiju humans we don't know about" Ayumu added.

Katsuro looked like he wanted to say more, but he knew he was defeated. He slumped back against the wall more until he was sitting on the floor. "You can't all stay here, anyway" Park said weakly. "My dad will be home in about an hour or so."

Everyone was silent for a while. No one had any suggestions or ideas. It seemed like we were utterly stuck when Ayumu spoke up again. "Then, you're just going to learn how to transform into full size kaiju."

"That's gonna be hard!" Airi shouted. "Think of all the destruction all of us could cause if we transform. And you're the only one who can teach us, Ayumu! What if something goes wrong?"

Park interrupted Airi. "I've kind of one it a few times… well, I haven't gone to the full 120 meters, but I morphed into the full shape of Biollante. Every so often, my dad takes me on several day trips to Fuji-Hakone-Izu Park so I can practice my control and skill."

"Wait…" I said. "Is that why you're always 'sick?'"

Park slowly nodded, and I turned to Airi. "We could go there tomorrow. I'm sure Park's dad wouldn't mind taking us. Saburo won't know where we are, and we can be ready to take the new challenges that come our way much easier."

Airi didn't seem to have a problem with that, but Katsuro was worried. "What about Katashi?" he asked. I looked back at Katashi. The purple glaze over his eyes had intensified and he seemed more confused than before.

"Well, we're going to have to bring him with us" Ayumu said. "We can't go to a doctor! 'Uh high, my friend was abducted by a guy who can transform into Ghidorah, and he's utterly lost. Got anything for that?'" Ayumu mocked. Katsuro glared daggers at him.

"What about Park?" Airi asked. "She's in no condition to go hiking or camping."

"I'll be fine" Park countered. "I've got G-cells in my blood. I'll heal fast."

"Let's take a vote!" I suggested. "I'm all for it! Ayumu, how 'bout you?"

Ayumu shrugged. "I guess it would be a good opportunity. Park?"

"Sure" Park said.

"No" Katsuro said. There were no questions asked about his answer. "Airi?"

Airi thought for a second. "I guess we're going. But… we have to take Ricky and Shouta!" Everyone looked at her. Park put on the best questioning face she could, while I had turned my body dramatically. I looked at Katsuro, who was just completely flabbergasted. Airi saw all the shock expressions and shrugged. "What? They survived the explosion, also! And they have a right to know, there our friends. I'm sure Park's dad won't mind!"

Airi left the room and Park said they had to prepare. I don't know what just happened, but it looks like we're all going on a trip on the weekend, end of story.

* * *

All of us were squeezed in Mr. Song's van as vast amounts of green tress rolled past us. While Park's dad was driving in the front, Park had called shotgun. Katashi was between me and Katsuro, while crammed in the back were Airi, Ayumu, Shouta, and Ricky.

I haven't known Shouta as long as Airi or Katsuro, but I've known him for a while now. His jet black hair falls in sleek bangs that touch his eyes, and his skinny appearance makes him fast and swift. His eyes seemed to be narrowed all the time as if he's concentrating or thinking about something really hard. He's one of those people that never really talks much in school or public, but can chatter away at full speed when surrounded by friends.

Ricky is the only English one out of all of us, but can speak Japanese pretty well. He can also speak some French and some other European language because his father is a billionaire or something that travels around the world on lots of trips; so Ricky's staying in Japan for a while. He's more of Airi's friend than mine, but I think he's pretty cool to hang around with. Maybe it's just me being so cheerful. Anyway, Ricky has short brown hair and no bangs, but sometimes they grow on him. He always wears a leather jacket or vest or something, with his usual bright T-shirt and black jeans. He kind of mirrored Ayumu for a second, and it was easy to confuse the two in the back for a second. His most interesting feature is the pocket knife he got from Switzerland.

The cover was the same: we were going on a follow-up trip to the first one we were on. Everyone seemed to buy it pretty easily. I couldn't stop moving my fingers or toes, trying to get rid of the energy that bounded through me.

"So," Shouta said, his voice thin and quiet, "All of us are what you call HAWKs, or kaiju humans? Since most of us except Park survived the explosion at the party with minor results, we can transform into kaiju?"

"And" Ricky added, "You're all Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Battra, and Biollante?"

"Pretty much" Katsuro half growled. We all knew he wasn't happy about the situation, but he was keeping his anger hidden for our sake. I had never experienced him like this before. Godzilla was definitely changing him, making become more like the solitary, raging saurian that had destroyed Japan many times.

The car jerked to a halt. Most of us in the back weren't wearing seatbelts, so we ended up sliding out of the seats and pushing against the one in front of us. Park looked at her dad. "What happened?" she asked.

Park's dad resembled his daughter easily, with the same eyes and features. His black hair was slightly wild, sticking up in weird places, but in a certain fashion. "We have an empty tank. It was full when we started…"

"Someone must have sabotaged it" Ayumu pointed out.

"Saburo" Katsuro growled.

"Who's Saburo?" Ricky asked.

Panic began to spread all over Ayumu's face. "Someone you don't want to mess with" he said. "This isn't good. If he sabotaged the car, he'll know where we're going, and he'll be able to find us… You're going to have to learn to transform, and soon."

Katsuro opened the door and walked several meters away from the car to the edge of the forest, his head in his hands. From where I sat behind Katashi, I could see the back of his shirt stretch up in ridged bumps, and then into towering spikes.

The back of Katsuro's shirt split opened as jagged blazing spines went down from his head to tailbone, showering the ground in colors of blue and red. I stared, still shocked as Katsuro growled again, but the sound from his throat was more reptilian, and in the time his mouth was open, sharp white teeth gleamed in the sun.

My face contorted with worry. Katsuro was gonna lose it, and soon.

* * *

Well, hope you like it! Please review! Next chapter will be from the point of Katsuro!


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go! In this chapter, we'll see what's wrong with Katashi, and the results make Katsuro angry... _very _angry.

**

* * *

**

**Katsuro**

It felt like ants were crawling all over my skin but the only thing I was able to scratch were hard, thick scales. My back was burning, but there was no way to get rid of the pain, as if my flesh had bonded with flames entirely. My knees buckled underneath me so that I as kneeling on the ground, trying to peel off the black scales crawling all over my body.

I could _feel _everyone's shocked reactions behind me. "It looks like Katsuro figured out how to transform already" Ayumu said.

Rage built up inside me. I wanted to jerk and rip his head off so badly but I forced myself to stay down. The only thing that left me hanging on to reality was Katsuro's condition that was caused by Saburo. But in my new half kaiju eyes, everything was distorted. No one had a human name anymore. It was just me and more kaiju standing behind me, their faces morphing from shocked human ones to fierce, kaiju ones.

A soft, gentle hand patted my shoulder. I clenched my teeth, my body pissed off at the person behind me, but her touch was so sweet and calm. I could tell it was Mothra, and I wanted to lash out at her, but she kept patting my shoulder, and moved down to my back as the spikes faded away, her dainty fingertips stroking my bare back.

I wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or not. What should I say? 'Oh, sorry, I just had a panic attack!' I opened my mouth, but Airi just told me to be quiet as activity hustled around me. I think I heard something about setting up camp here 'cause it was pretty much hopeless to go on at the moment. I tried to move, but Airi told me to stay where I was.

The car parked on the edge of the forest and several tents being put up, I watched the sun move against the tree line while I rested my head against Airi's lap. Before I knew it, my legs were sprawled out against the dusty road and I was fast asleep.

When I woke up, the sky was a bright golden orange, and Airi was still by my side. I wanted to stay like this forever and pretend that I wasn't part Godzilla, but Airi told me that it was time to go help. She helped me up to my sore knees and we went to the area where we had set up.

The door to the van was open to that two people could sleep inside. Katashi was automatically going to sleep in there, given his condition. A one-man tent for Song's father was near the car, while there were two more three person tents the rest of the girls and the rest of the guys.

"Someone has to stay guard" I said. "Who knows when Saburo will be back?"

Everyone agreed with me. "I'll go first!" Haruki volunteered, but I shook my head. "No. I want to do it."

"Then if you're on guard, I'll be on guard with you." No one asked any questions about our decisions, and my mind conjured up a loathsome thought. Were they... afraid of me? I felt like sinking to the ground when I knew the answer was a yes.

I hoisted myself onto the hood of the van so that I was able to climb to the roof. "Don't worry, I'll look after Katashi" Haruki said below me, diving into the van. I sat cross legged, overlooking the entire forest as Airi sat down next to me.

I caught her off guard with the next question. "Are you afraid of me?" I asked. I was sure that I had gotten her there, but her answer surprised _me_.

"No" she said confidently. "You just need to work on your control. We all do. We all have to accept that this is a part of our life now, and that will never change."

I was silent for a while, and I honestly didn't know what to say, so Airi tried to strike up a conversation. "Ayumu found out who Ricky and Shouta are. Shouta's Rodan and Ricky is Gigan. Pretty cool, huh?"

I snorted, and Airi frowned. "It's about Ricky, isn't it? Why are you always so cold to him? Sure, he can be a bit dislikable at times, but he's a great friend. Are you like, jealous or something?"

I hesitated. "I… guess I am. You're into him and…"

Airi held back a laugh, but kept her serious tone. "You're jealous because you think _I'm into him?"_ At that point, I felt my checks grow hot, and opened my mouth stuttering, until Airi could cut me off. "I told you, he's a great friend, but… that doesn't mean I like him. In fact, there's someone else I like.

"Who is it?" I asked nervously. "Ayumu, Haruki?"

This time, Airi laughed. "No, silly it's you!"

I was speechless. After she spoke, even looking at her changes everything. "Airi I…" As I spoke, that was when the yellow bolt danced over our heads.

* * *

The top half of Saburo was shown above edge of the van, smiling at us. "Aw, look at the two lovebirds… too bad this romance has to end."

Saburo pointed his hand at Airi. I leapt to my feet to launch myself at Saburo, but with his bare hand, he lifted up… Katashi! Saburo smirked. "I don't think so. One false move and your brother gets it."

Saburo tightened his fingers around Katashi's neck. Katashi squirmed under the grip, his hands scratching Saburo's and his legs flailing. His blank, purple eyes were filled with a distant pain. All of it became too much. Saburo's smirk, Airi's face twisted with shock, and my wrecked brother in terror. Rage from before bottled up inside me. I never cried, and I didn't cry now, but my emotions found another way to escape.

My jaws were forced open and I sunk to my knees as rage came shouting through my mouth, actually burning the skin inside, and then I realized that I wasn't screaming. Raw energy was being pushed out of my mouth, shining a dazzling blue in the night sky. It was Godzilla's famous weapon of destruction.

The atomic ray fired out of my mouth, charring the inside of my throat and causing smoke to billow from my mouth as well, but the ray struck Saburo's arm, and I watched as he cried out in pain as radiation and fire peeled away at his exposed arm, flesh instantly melting and third degree burns and sores dotted his arm.

Somehow, the golden-haired bastard still hung on to Katashi, and he stuck out his other arm at me. As I watched, his arm snaked forward and _bit _me on my right shoulder. I cried out in pain as block trickled out of the wound. Saburo's hand had morphed into a horned golden head with wicked red eyes and gleaming teeth. The ray stopped flowing from my mouth as the head pressed down harder.

"You're going to pay for that!" Saburo growled. As I watched in horror, a gleaming object floated from his pocket. My eyes widened in shock. It was the same crystal from before. The crystal floated right up to Katashi's face, right between his eyes. The crystal glowed until it was the same color as Katashi's eyes. As Katashi's body began to glow, also, the crystal slammed into his head.

There was no cry of pain as the crystal embedded itself into Katashi's skull, slowly adapting to his skin until it was partially enveloped by flesh. The crystal morphed into a permanent bright purple, and Katashi's eyes remained the same way. Saburo tossed him away, but Katashi floated in the air all by himself.

"How ironic" Saburo said, his voice dripping like poison. "He's you're younger brother. In a way, Spacegodzilla was Godzilla's younger brother." As the shock of what Saburo had just said sunk in, Saburo laughed. I got back up on my feet. "Fuck you!" I shouted, and we both lunged at each other, Saburo pushing me back way past the van.

We both rolled into the forest, fist flying and noses being broken, and then magically healing again. In my fighting spirit, I felt my skin harden into scales and my shirt rip open again, my spine and tail bone stretching as a long black tail grew out of my back. My head stretched to from a muzzle filled with pointed teeth. My eyes adapted to the dark as they morphed into the pupils of some saurian beast.

Saburo stepped back. "So that's how you want to play it, huh!" He shouted. His other sizzling arm turned golden like the other one, and another golden head of Ghidorah formed. As this happened, his real head stated to sprout horns and a snout. His shirt split as large, golden wings came into view, blocking the little moonlight that shown through the trees.

Growing was a weird sensation. My bones creaked and a million growing pains shot through my body as I began to tower above the trees, Saburo following me, and the hate still gleaming in our eyes. Some of my human feelings began to be shrouded by the kaiju instincts that came with Godzilla. Eventually, Katsuro wasn't recognizable.

My brother had been turned into a kaiju human, and the guy who did it was another kaiju in front of me.

I had to put that son of a bitch who was in charge. One though ran through my head.

I AM GODZILLA.

* * *

not gonna lie, Im excited for writing the next chapter. I hope I can put it up over the weekend. Expect full-out kaiju fight! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, it's a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it. One big full-size kaiju fight!

**

* * *

**

Katsuro

The middle head of Saburo, now Ghidorah, leaned forward, a malicious growl coming out of his mouth. Part of me just heard the cry of Ghidorah, but somewhere inside me, the growl was translated into a "_You're going to regret attacking me."_

Ghidorah leapt off the ground, his massive golden body slamming into mine. He hadn't been much taller than me as a human, but now, his heads towered above mine. His body crackled with electricity, and my scales shimmered with fire. Ghidorah's right head re-sunk itself back into my shoulder, but its teeth didn't get nearly as far into my shoulder as it had when I was a human.

I countered back, sinking my own teeth into Ghidorah's right neck, some of my teeth making a few puncture wounds while others just glanced off the cold golden scales, leaving a horrible metallic taste in my mouth. Ghidorah growled in pain as shimmering blood flowed into my mouth. Ghidorah swung his left head like a fist, giving me a hard blow to the head. I felt the razor sharp horns slice my skin and skim by my eye. My mouth sprung open, allowing the right head to escape.

I felt like the fight was three against one. Whenever I triumphed over one head, another one would come and I would have to start all over again. Before I knew it, fast, deep breaths were escaping my large lungs. I realized that I was fighting a full-on attack while Ghidorah was just flexing his necks. I was getting tired, but one feeling triumphed over the exhaustion.

Frustration… and then _anger_.

Ghidorah launched another head at me, and I lashed out in rage, one hand wrapping around the neck behind the skull. I saw the area where I had blasted before, and using the same energy source as before, atomic fire blasted out of my mouth, and I saw a few golden scales melt and go on fire, touching the skin underneath.

Ghidorah howled in pain, and his middle head glared me right in the eyes. "_If that's how you want to play it, then let's get started! _

Slowly, I felt a shock crawl up my hand as Ghidorah's mouth began to blaze yellow. I tried to stop my beam as quick as I could, but in a split second three golden rays of electricity were dancing across my scales. The world flashed around me like strobe lights, and I sunk to my knees as the pulsing electricity coursed through my nervous system, bright flashes of yellow obscuring the looming figure of Ghidorah.

Out of nowhere, a black blur slammed into Ghidorah, toppling the bastard. The ringing that had been stinging my ears slowed to a halt and as soon as the beams were shot at me, they disappeared. When I fully got my vision back, I saw Battra flying around Ghidorah's heads, purple beams repelling the electricity from Ghidorah, but it was obvious Battra was facing the same problem with me.

Beside me, a small brown kaiju jumped high in the air, briefly rolling into a spiky sphere. "_Need some help?_" Anguirus asked with a toothy smile on his face. If I was Katsuro, I would have laughed. But I wasn't Katsuro, so Anguirus wouldn't be a friend, but an ally.

Either way, the battle was pretty much even.

* * *

Ghidorah stood back up, one head cussing with the other heads growled at it opponents. Anguirus bounded forward, his spikes and claws slashing against Ghidorah's scales. I faked a slash, and struck with my thick tail. I heard a pleasing crack as it collided with Ghidorah's side.

Ghidorah swung with his own tails, knocking Battra out of the sky and slashing across my stomach. I realized the Ghidorah's tails were bladed as blood trickled from the fresh cut. Ghidorah fired at the ground by our feet, making Battra flee back into the air and me and Anguirus to jump back as the ground beneath us became super-heated and some of the trees lit ablaze.

Battra rammed into Ghidorah's back, startling the dragon. Ghidorah staggered, but somehow didn't fall. Like a snake, Ghidorah's left and right heads grabbed onto Battra's wings, slamming him into the ground while Ghidorah's main head fired Battra with a beam.

Anguirus leapt past the flames, tackling Ghidorah and bringing him to the ground. Battra groaned and flapped his wings, but couldn't get off his back, and his horn flickered on and off. Part of me wanted to go help him, but I marched past his twitching body towards Ghidorah, who was currently stomping on Anguirus' head.

Anger filled me up again, and another blast surged forward Ghidorah. The flames made a crack when they came in contact with Ghidorah's skin, and he flew back hundreds of meters, smoke billowing through the air.

Anguirus rubbed his head like a poor little puppy, getting back up to his feet and wobbling a bit.

"_You doing okay, Goji?" _Anguirus asked.

Goji… what a stupid nickname. My fingers twitched with annoyance and anxiousness, when Anguirus shouted "Katsuro, look out!"

Momentarily I was confused by the name Katsuro. Just as I remembered my _real _name was Katsuro, many sharp talons struck me in the back of my head. The world faded into pretty lights and stars as I heard Anguirus tussle with Ghidorah. But I knew he stood no chance.

And I was right, because the next thing I knew, Ghidorah's foot was planted on my chest. Every time my lungs exhaled, Ghidorah pressed down harder, cutting off my air supply. One of the heads talked to me. _"Too bad I still can't kill you now… but, there's something much worse than dying. Watching all your friends die."_

And then Ghidorah was gone, and I was immobilized; still confused and dizzy.

How am I supposed to change back?

* * *

Next chapter will be from Airi's POV, and the next upload is Ultraman Vita!


	9. Chapter 9

**Airi**

Katsuro… I liked him, as a human. Seeing him as Godzilla was something entirely different.

Not that he had taken the whole kaiju human thing well in the first place, but seriously… I don't even think he knew who he was anymore.

Haruki had gotten the whole morphing thing pretty easily. Ayumu already knew how to transform, Shouta and Ricky were still new to this, and Park was staying behind with her dad. Katashi was unconscious in the van.

Katsuro was just a… reptile… that was all. He never showed any emotion but only anger and pain. I knew Godzilla had a terrible past, but I couldn't imagine that it would really be that much to make Katsuro lose control. I wanted to call out to him, but I remembered Ayumu's words to me before he leapt into the sky. "_Whatever you do… DON'T try to talk to Katsuro." _

There was also something else. Recently, I wasn't 'Airi' anymore, but I was 'Mothra.' Haruki wasn't 'Haruki' anymore, but 'Anguirus.' Katsuro wasn't recognizing people as humans anymore, but… kaiju. It was the same way with Saburo, and he wasn't really right in the head. Why had I just admitted to Katsuro that I liked him before he became meters and meters tall and started to scratch and punch and maim others, who in a way, were also humans? He hadn't even won. Saburo had just left.

"Uh… Airi…" Park said behind me.

I spun around more harshly than I intended to. "What!" I snapped.

Park took a recoiling step backward, obviously shocked at my change of mood. I saw the ripple of shock go through everyone else. Feeling my checks grow hot – more like my whole face - I just stood there, embarrassed. Park shrugged and tossed me a mirror. "Just look" she said, as if I was a lit stick of dynamite.

I put the mirror to my face, gasping in shock. My face was distorted a in the mirror as my eyes bulged out of my head, glowing green. Little by little, I realized I was looking into about a thousand mirrors though compound vision… My face was becoming Mothra's!

I put one hand up to my face but screamed as I saw a sleek, soft white arm equipped with two brown segmented fingers touch my cheek. The mirror went flying out of hand, hitting the ground and shattering somewhere in the woods. I took off running in the direction that Katsuro had gone running off in, dashing swiftly through the trampled and blood-stained forest, my feet barely touching the ground.

In fact, my feet weren't even touching the ground. My legs had grown into the same freaky style as my arms, I could feel at least three more sets of limbs sprouting from my back and ribs, my bones cracking and twisting before my skin began to harden and turn pale. Now I was tumbling through the air with six legs and a set of gorgeous wings flashing red, orange, black, and white, dazzling the trees. I soared around, taking in the forest and the early night sky and stars looking over the earth.

"_Airi!" _I surprised by the shout, jolting inside my insect body. I looked down on the ground where Ayumu was laying on his side with his limbs splayed out, his exoskeleton literally smoking. "_Come here" _he said.

Somehow I knew how to fly well, and gently descended towards the ground with a whoosh, stirring up the dirt below. I could see a leftover glimpse of human sarcasm in his eyes. "_Well, It looks like you found out how to transform_" he said.

If only I could slap him. "_Where's everyone else?" _I asked.

"_Uh… Haruki deformed… I think."_

"_You THINK! I need a definite answer. What about Katsuro?"_

"_Over there," _Ayumu said, jerking his head over to where the dark form that had remained hidden from me laid down, his reptilian chest slowly rising and falling. His eyes were closed and his teeth were bared.

I used my segmented feet to crawl slowly over to Katsuro who was apparently sleeping. I head Ayumu whisper to me and tell me to turn around, but I didn't listen. Even though I was much larger than I usually was, I had been sitting next to a kaiju my size, and Godzilla was a large amount taller than me and Ayumu. I prayed that he was feeling okay. "_K…Katsuro?"_ I asked shakily. The sleeping giant didn't respond, so I inched a little closer.

"_Are you feeling alright, Katsuro?" _I tried again. This time I got a response as a large breath of air flew out of Katsuro's mouth and his eyes slowly peeled open, revealing dark green pupils. "_Who's Katsuro?" _the large kaiju asked.

"_Katsuro… that's your name, remember? You're a human, and no kaiju. Remember being human?"_

"…_I guess…" _he said. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he continued. _"How do you know my name?"_

"_You mean… you don't know who I am?" _

"…_No." _

I was hit with multiple pangs of shock. He didn't know who he was, and he didn't know who I was… what the hell was being a kaiju doing to him. _"Listen to me!" _I said sternly, "_You're name is KATSURO! You're not Godzilla, you're a human. I'm not Mothra, and my name is AIRI! You - "_

"_WAIT!" _Katsuro shouted. He began to shake himself off, and began to stand up, causing me to flinch and back off a long way. He continued talking when he towered above me in his full height. _"YOU FUCKING DROPED ME INTO THE OCEAN AND LEFT ME TO DIE!"_

"_No!" _I cried, even though my shout seemed way too weak compared to his. _"That wasn't me that was…"_

Katsuro's foot smashed down onto my right wing, causing me to shriek in pain. His other foot's claws raked down my body and down my face, causing me to shriek louder. "_Katsuro, stop – PLEASE!" _

Katsuro stopped in his tracks, his anger and thought knotted into his face. "_Airi?" _he asked slowly.

I couldn't help laughing. "_Oh my God, yes, it's me! You remember! Now quickly, we have to change back! Ayumu, how - "_

Ayumu was laughing, also, but in a different way. "_You guys didn't save your clothes, did you?" _

I looked up at Katsuro, and he looked down at me, both of us wearing dreadful expressions. Ayumu noticed and started laughing harder.

"_All you have to do" _Ayumu explained, "_Is just picture yourself as a human, feel human, and think human. Just like transforming into a kaiju. But I recommend that each of us deform separately. Wear some leaves or something." _

* * *

I was the last one to deform. I sat alone in the forest, and with an extraordinary amount of luck, found some lost ragged towel that I wrapped around my body. I was bathed in moonlight, sitting on a rock in the middle of Godzilla's imprint on the ground. Crickets had started to return to the area, chirping around me on their destroyed home. I didn't mind though. Their soft forest sounds comforted me. Besides, I had been an insect myself just minutes ago.

My eyes widened when I heard the leaves rustle behind me. A soft male voice called from the normal ground level. "Ayumu says there's nothing we can do about the clothes issue." It was Katsuro. "But I got extra clothes from Haruki. Park says she would be willing to share, also."

"…You know I'm sitting here with just a towel wrapped around me, right?" I ventured.

"Don't worry, I put a restraining order on myself" said Katsuro, laughing.

"It feels good to laugh" I said softly. "How do we manage to do it in the middle of all this mess? At least it has stopped for now."

Katsuro sighed. Immediately, sirens in my head told me something was wrong. "Katashi's missing" Katsuro said. "And Ricky's gone, too."

"B…but how did they leave?" I asked shakily.

"Saburo took them!" Katsuro growled. "Ricky's Gigan! Katashi was forcefully turned into Spacegodzilla! Saburo's going to use them!"

"But Katsuro" I interrupted, "Just because they're evil kaiju doesn't mean they're evil themselves!"

"But just look at me!" he countered. "I can't go two minutes without words exploding out of my mouth. It's too hopeless Airi!"

I chose my next words carefully. "When you were that 80 meter tall monster" I said, "I managed to get through your reptilian scales and reach _you. _Just because we're kaiju doesn't mean we're not human. Every kaiju has flaws, and so does every person. And someday… I believe it'll all work out in the end."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, it's the week before vacation, and i need to say a few things! I'm so sorry I haven't been keeping up with this as much as I used to, but times are busy!

I'm going away friday and then coming back late on sunday, so probably no updates for the weekend.

I'm definetly going to find time to work on this story over the break, if i manage to balance work throughout the vacation, I hope to have at least 2 more chapters up!

Onto the story, and this time from the POV of Saburo!

* * *

**Saburo**

The young kid slept on the torn-up mat in front of me, out like a log. He muttered and twitched in his sleep, which was beginning to drive me nuts, but at least he was able to say something and respond fully now. I'd rather command someone who can feel pain than some mindless zombie.

The other American kid sat up with his back against the peeling gray paint of the old wall, wide awake, apparently deep in thought. So far, I think I like him here. He seemed easy enough to manipulate, and Gigan is just an evil cyborg who blows things up. I'll have to see about both of them, though.

So where is _here _anyway? I thought, as I looked through the cellar window as early morning light streamed through. And why did I choose this place to stay? I was in an old apartment building that was crumbling and ready for demolition, but I think they're waiting for some giant monster to destroy it by itself. Smart move on their part, I have to say. This was the first place I thought of. I _think _this is the apartment I was raised in as a kid. Before I got all fucked up, anyway.

I tried to kill myself here in this basement, right? Yeah, I think so. I was born with these stupid golden eyes and hair. Why, I don't know. I'm pretty sure my mother died while giving birth to me, and then my dad was a total bitch. I killed him when I found out what I could use my powers floor. I fired him before blowing his brains out. I was only ten at that time.

A groan from behind me distracted me from my thoughts. I sighed and turned around to see the young kid waking up from his sleep. "Where… where am I? And who are you? And what are you doing here, Ricky?" The questions flowed from his mouth like blood would flow from someone's jaw. My foot itched to kick him so he would shut up. If anything irritates me more than anything else, it's people.

"You're here to learn why you're so messed up, that's why!" I snapped. The boy flinched and recoiled at the words like I did when I was abused back home. I picked up a dusty mirror fragment from a table behind me and tossed it to the boy. "Look at your eyes" I ordered.

The boy lifted the mirror to his faced and then dropped it, nearly shattering it a second time. That's what I did when I first saw my eyes. "What! What happened?" he exclaimed.

"Not so loud, you idiot!" I snapped at him again. "I did that to you! You're like… my slave now! Get used to it."

The boy stood up. "No, you can't do that!" he shouted.

"Considering who you are now, I have every right to do this" I hissed at him. "Do you know what happened to your brother or his friends, and why they acted strange, dragged you to the park and nearly got you killed?" No one reacted to my words, maybe out of shock. "It's because you're outcasts. That's the short explanation for it. You're all going to be hated no matter what you do. You're different, you're freaks, and you're going to be kaiju the rest of your lives."

I took a few seconds to calm down, counting to ten silently in my head before I began to speak again. "Your name is Spacegodzilla now" I said to the boy. "Everyone will know you by that name. Trust me… In fact, you _are _Spacegodzilla."

"W…What do you mean…" the boy asked shakily.

"Touch your forehead" I commanded. Without question, the boy touched the spot where the cold, light crystal was fused into in his skull. "You're going to learn how to use that crystal." The boy was speechless.

And you!" I snapped to Gigan. "You're going to have to learn how to use your sickness to your advantage. I pointed to the window where feet and cars passed by. "Those people will tremble as you blow up buildings like this one, and many others." Gigan turned his head towards me but still remained silent.

"God, this is hopeless!" I shouted, spinning around and slamming the door behind me. I locked the door and made sure they couldn't leave before I walked out down a narrow, dusty hallway and sat at the edge of rough stairs, static bristling from my fingers.

As I sat steaming on the stairs, I could feel the electricity bristle though my body until I was literally glowing with yellow light. I was a living stress-outlet. That was all I was. As the intensity of the electricity built up in my body, the cool hand rested on my shoulder, immune to the shocking pain.

* * *

"Ghidorah" the voice hissed in my ear, soft and deadly like a snake. It was that fucking voice again. I didn't dare turn around. "Yes… master?" I said, the words bitter on my tongue.

"Don't blow up on me. Keep doing what you're doing. Everything is going according to plan. You've scared the group of kaiju, and have taken two of them and will make them into kaiju. I haven't yet restored my power yet, after what that overgrown lizard did to me… but I think I can help you a bit."

The owner of the voice calmly stepped around me, walking towards the room I had just left. He was enveloped in fog so much that I couldn't see him clearly. I had never seen him clearly. But I was entitled to him by his immense power; he was the one who gave me mine.

He stepped toward the locked door, which flew open by itself. The fog followed him in wisps into the room and the door shut behind him, the slam rattling my ears. He stepped out in about 2 seconds, but the whole foggy, tense atmosphere made the time feel like an hour. It was just like an earthquake.

And I'm sure he could make one if he wanted to.

He walked past me without another word and disappeared on the steps behind me with a crack, and the steps were stripped of their peeling paint. I hesitantly walked toward the old door, which was now open a crack and hissing with smoke.

The room as still a little hazy, but I could still see the forms of both of the kaiju, not moving. Their eyes were open, but their chests softly feel slowly. I waved my hand in front of Gigan's eyes, but they would move. I stepped back in shock as my hand turned Gigan's eyes a deep glowing red, but then I smiled. He had given both of them the extra boost they need.

The reason why I called him _he _is because that's what he was. Not a kaiju, not a being, not a spirit, but a combination of both at the moment. He had never revealed his name, and I had never asked because I've seen all the power he had. I envied it and wanted it badly, but now wasn't the time to act irrationally against someone who was considered a superior being.

I placed myself down on the same spot I was sitting on for a while, the steam that had left with the arrival of him building up with all my thoughts. The only possible thing to do was sit here and fire more bolts of anger at the wall, even though I badly wanted to see the reaction on someone's face if I use my powers on them.

That's when it hit me. With those two still knocked out cold, I could leave them for a little while. There were still a few certain people I could terrorize in my spare time. I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

It was time to have some fun!

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm not sure what the POV is going to be for the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions, be sure to leave a review!


	11. Chapter 11

I have excuses for why this is up late! I really do! But instead of boring you with them, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Katsuro**

My nails dug into the foam ball in my hand, my teeth clenched and my feet randomly pacing on the sidewalk. My eyes focused on the dark gray clouds above me, hoping it would rain to quench the fire running through my veins. The same thoughts repeated in my head over and over again. _Saburo. Ghidorah. Saburo. Ghidorah. Saburo. Ghidorah. _

My footfalls came down harder onto the ground beneath me, so that the clapping sounds echoed across the nearly empty, gloomy streets. _Saburo. Ghidorah. Saburo. Ghidorah. Saburo. Ghidorah. _

Everyone's probably been in this situation before where their body is jumping under their skin with anticipation and ready to burst like some nuclear reactor. They've had their brains buzzing all day thinking about one certain thing or action in particular, but they can't do anything about it or get it out of their heads. So now, if you can picture Godzilla somehow getting that certain feeling, imagine what the results would be like. _Saburo. Ghidorah…_

I could feel the foam shredding beneath my fingers as every given word that passed through my head built up and up, and I tried to keep myself grounded. I really did try, but my lungs would not seem to except to seem slow, deep breaths, and my eyelids would not close, not matter how much effort I put into it. My neck was always bristling and my spine was always tingling. All of it wouldn't stop.

I heard the soft footsteps behind me and my anger increased many times over. I whirled around and snarled, "Saburo!" The foam fell to pieces in my hand as Saburo smirked, wearing his same appearance and his hands bristling with electricity. "What do you want, bastard!" I shouted, feeling my eyes change and my nails sharpen. "And where's Katashi!"

Saburo shook his head. "Now, is this really a place to morph while all these people are here?" he asked, the smile widening on his face.

"I don't care how many damn people have to die before I rip your throat out!" I growled. Now where's Katashi!"

Saburo's face turned into a mock frown. "Now is that really a way to talk to the guy who's keeping your little brother safe? I will assure you he's fine, and is turning into a fine young kaiju. I'm just giving him a little… motivational support along the way."

I rushed up to Saburo and grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulling him towards me. "If you touch him I'll make sure you're a golden smudge on the road!"

Saburo threw me off and dusted his shirt. "Why are you so attached to him anyway? When I first met your brother he looked like you two hated each other. You seem to fight a lot and I can't possibly imagine how two kaiju could live in the same house and not rip each other apart."

"We do fight" I said. "But that's what siblings do, isn't it? It wouldn't be like you would know."

Saburo opened his mouth, but paused, and the expression on his face changed. I would say that it was pain or sadness, but on his face it just looked twisted. He searched for words, and when he did, the expression disappeared. "What has Katashi ever done for you, huh? If you can look at the big picture, was Katashi a good brother, or just a little pest, huh?"

I stood there for a while, thinking. Could Saburo actually have a point? All those hours of fighting and arguing, I could never get back. Maybe it would be better if Katashi was out of my life, even if it was just for a little while or so. I guess I was a little lost in thought, and then I remembered the bastard standing before me. "So did you come here to give me a heart-warming talk or get your hands dirty, huh?" I asked.

Saburo smiled in a way I didn't like at all. Well, I was hoping I maybe you could do something for me… and possibly you, too, there's definitely a lot you can gain from this."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if you can remember from all you're past rage, but I'm after this guy, Kichirou." I nodded quickly, recognizing the name of the guy who first told me that I was a Hawk. "Well, he's an expert at hunting and tracking… beings like us. He's like an exterminator. And guess who's on the list next?"

I didn't need Saburo to tell me. I knew who it was. Me, of course. "It used to be me" Saburo said. "But when I was captured they had no idea what to do with me, I mean, I hadn't really done any real damage yet. Then, you showed up, and everyone round here thinks Godzilla is _way _scarier than Ghidorah. So… what do you say, just this once, we join together and take down this guy once and for all. I mean, we don't need him busting down the door to this drama show, do we? And if you join, I can assure you your brother will survive… at least longer than you, anyway."

My finger shot up to that soft spot on you skull behind your eye, and pushed hard, trying to ease my thoughts as the gears in my mind turned vigorously. Sirens flashed in my head, _don't trust him! Don't trust him!_ As he smiled at me, one eyebrow raised, ready for an answer. But for some reason… I was compelled to say yes. I looked in any mirror, and all I saw was Godzilla. So… what else did I really have to lose?

"I'm in" I said.

* * *

Saburo drove to Tokyo. Yes, he did have a car; a black 2011 Daihatsu Move. I thought it was weird and even laughable that Ghidorah drove around in car. I'm sure he could fly if he wanted to, but maybe since I was here he had to drive.

Even thought I had decided to join him, the sirens kept wailing in my head, distracting me from any small conversations that might have occurred. The sirens occupied any nook and cranny of whatever space was left in my brain until we actually reached the deserted spot in Tokyo, the construction beginning to rise out of the rubble. "So are you ready?" Saburo asked.

"Well… uh… no. so we're going to kill Kichirou? And how are we going to break into base?" I asked.

For some reason, Saburo skipped over the first question and went directly to the second one. "With good cooperation" he simply said. Saburo parked the car farther away from the main base by a large, old building that Saburo glanced over before we continued walking pretty casually towards the little building in the center of the site. Before we stepped in, Saburo looked at me. "Alright, now smoke up the compartment."

I wondered about that, and how I would do that, but I just held out my hands smoke instantly spread from my fingertips. I flexed my palms, easily spreading the atomic smoke across the room. Saburo smiled, and stepped inside before a bang and a flash, the door to the elevator flying out of the room.

"Well, we're in!" Saburo said.

The inside of the base was surprisingly easy to break into for two kaiju humans. We were barely noticed under the sirens and flashing lights and people rushing around in a panic. Saburo led me towards a large door right down the hall, with the label "Head of HAWK Capture and Security" on it. Saburo aimed just two fingers at the lock on the door, and with just a tiny flick, sparks showered all over the lock and door, swinging wide open quickly.

It was a perfect chance to strike. Kichirou's assistant was talking on phone urgently while another woman was scribbling something on a pad. The one scribbling on the pad, however, had sharp senses, and spun around as we walked in. "Hey, you two..! How'd you get in here?" Kichirou, get…"

The person never finished his sentence, as Saburo flicked his finger on one hand, a bolt zapping across the room and sparking between his eyes. He fell over two the floor, arms and legs slightly twitching. Saburo looked at the woman with phone, and the phone exploded , covering half the room in smoke, but there was no doubt that the assistant was on the floor.

I looked at Saburo. "Did you… kill them?"

Saburo honestly shrugged. "I don't know. They'll find out if they wake up."

I was blown away. "Wait… you just… don't care! You didn't have to kill them! What's wrong with you?"

Saburo turned to me. "Do you think Ghidorah cares if he blows up an entire city block? Do you think Godzilla cares if he crushes a few thousand people while he fights with another monster, huh?" Saburo's eyes grew yellow and electricity crackled around him. Saburo turned away, as if he was hiding his face from me.

The door on the far side of the office swung open and Kichirou stepped out, and immediately stepped back at the sight of Saburo, me, and his two assistants on the floor, most likely without a pulse. He glared at… well, I'm not sure if it was me or Saburo. "You did this!" Kichirou shouted.

Saburo remained silent, and I realized he was waiting for me to respond to Kichirou. "No… I didn't do this!" I shouted, pointing to Saburo. "It was him! I don't even know how to work myself yet!"

Kichirou still looked at me still, not believing me, and Saburo's word rang in my head. "…_Then, you showed up, and everyone round here thinks Godzilla is way scarier than Ghidorah…" _Of course! "You knew this was going to happen!" I shouted at Saburo. "You brought me here to frame me!"

Saburo turned to me. "You killed my sister!" he shouted in a burst of anger.

"What! No I didn't!" I shouted. "That must have been Godzilla!"

"Yeah, but you're the same thing now!" Saburo cried, leaving the room. Rage spreading through me full-force again. I ran towards the door, but I staggered as a large objects stabbed through my neck, making me look through cross-eyed vision. My hand snapped to my neck before yanking out a large metal dark, still dripping with chemicals.

"Shit!" I muttered before I dropped to the floor.

* * *

Please review! More ideas and chapters on the way!


	12. Chapter 12

If you're on youtube, and you see a long comment aabout a city being wiped out and the end of the world is coming, don't go to the website. Just don't. It's a stupid scam to make you take a survey, and then my computer got all messed up.

* * *

**Haruki**

I sat on the front steps of my porch, staring at my hand as it morphed back and forth from a regular, fragile human arm to a rough, spiky reptilian fist. Everything around me from the skies to the streets was quiet… almost too quiet…

Well, that's what they would have said in a movie. But in my head, in real life, it just sounded corny. But seriously, I hadn't gotten any calls from Katsuro, no texts from Airi, and no death threats from Saburo. Maybe we finally got a break, or maybe I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Meanwhile, Shouta hovered over my shoulder. _Literally. _Shouta had been practicing all day and even managed to morph his head into the sleek, bright red head of Rodan. I laughed at the sight and winds threw me back several meters. But anyway, the point is Shouta is quickly become as skilled as I am. "Something bothering you?" Shouta asked, his sharp kaiju-human eyes searching for an answer.

"I'm… worried" I answered plainly.

Shouta fell out of the sky and staggered in mock shock. "The cheerful Haruki… worried!" He gasped, clutching his chest.

I hit him on the arm with my fist, which was fortunately a human's. "I'm serious!" I said. "We have no idea how the others could be doing, what if they're in a fight or something and can't contact us? Or what if Katsuro does something stupid and goes after Katashi? What if there's yet ANOTHER kaiju human that we don't know about? There are so many things that could go wrong for us right now!"

"Dude, calm down, I was just joking around! Wasn't it you who always said that laughter is the best thing to do in a time of crisis?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah… I used to say that…"

Shouta sat down next to me. I might not be an expert on all of this, but I know that you and I and everyone else are complete kaiju, which means that we are still human. And when we're still humans, there's no guarantee that we will lose control, and we probably won't."

I looked at him. "You're really smart, you know that?"

He laughed. "Top student in my class!" He stated.

My expression darkened more. "C'mon, let's go. I really do want to check out what the others are up too."

I stood up, but Shouta's hand blocked me and he pushed be back down onto the steps. He pulled out his phone out from his pocket. "There's this new thing called calling someone. I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but it helps you talk to people much quicker."

I smiled, and starting going through my contacts on my phone, deciding who to talk to. As Shouta started a conversation with Park, _my _phone rang, and be some coincidence, it was Airi. "Everything alright?" I asked her over the phone.

But by the sound of her frantic voice, it was obvious that something was wrong. "Is Katsuro with you? Who's talking over there?" She asked.

"It's just Shouta, and I was just about to call Katsuro." Airi muttered something under her breath on the other side of the phone. "Is everything all right?" I asked.

I could almost feel Airi shake her head in dread on the other line. "I'm at Katsuro's house. No one's home, but I remember him being dropped off there by Park's dad… I've just asked Park and she has no idea where he would be."

I grimaced. Katsuro had done just what I feared he would do. He probably went to find Saburo or something and demanded to get Katashi back. "Uh… let's meet where the entrance was to the party, if you remember. I think we definitely need to talk."

* * *

I leaned against the wall of the crumbling building, dust collecting on my shirt. We were inside this weird room of a building that had been interrupted from demolition in case of a kaiju attack. Shouta was parched on this weird chandelier-thing hanging from the ceiling, while Airi paced around the room and Park was deep in thought. We had met here as planned, but after a half an hour, no one had said anything. We were all either thinking or worrying, or trying to figure things out silently. No one really thought this was going to happen, but it just turned out like this. After a little while, I was brave enough to try out my vocal cords and said, "So, what's the plan."

Park raised an eyebrow. "Plan? We have no idea where Katsuro is, where he could be, or if he's in trouble or not. We don't know where Saburo is, even though I'd like to give him a good blow to the head, after what he did to me."

She was right, and we all knew it. The only person who said something was Shouta, who said something _totally _irrelevant to the topic. Jumping down from the chandelier, he nudged me with his elbow, jerking his head to across the street. "Hey, check it out, isn't that the car you like?" he asked.

I looked in the direction he was implying, I guess because I was bored and I needed something to do. Shouta was right. It was a 2011 Daihatsu Move. Although the black wasn't exactly my color, it looked pretty awesome. Just my personal opinion.

As I looked at the car, though, something caught my eye. It was hard to miss in the dimming light outside, but a dull chunk of crystal that was left behind between the passenger and driver seat. It wasn't hard to forget that type of crystal, the one that had embedded itself in Katashi's head. To make sure that I wasn't day dreaming, I asked Shouta if he could see the same thing, and sure enough, he did.

I stuck my head outside what was left of the doorframe and looked around the cool night air outside. Everything seemed to be in order, and no one was around, so I adventurously crept outside. Shouta grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back inside. "What the hell are you doing!" he asked. "The HAWKS headquarters is just meters away!"

"Yeah, but that car could tell us where Saburo or Katsuro are!" I countered. If Park of Airi hadn't followed us outside before or paid any attention to us before, they were definitely now, peering out the door as Shouta and I fought on the side walk. Everyone was definitely puzzled; as this was the first time anyone had ever seen me fight with one of my friends. "If you don't want to go, fine!" I said. "But I'm going to see if I can find Katsuro!" I whipped around, dashing across the street, without looking, which was a mistake.

Something crashed into my side, barreling into me and striking the side of my body. The air was forced out of me as my ribs cracked and blood flew out of my mouth and splattered onto the asphalt. From the spot of the impact, fire-like pain spread through my body, ravaging my insides and sending me hurtling through the air. As I began to sink to the ground my stomach sank, and then my arm shattered. I rolled on the ground, scraping my skin multiple times before I came to a painful stop.

From my position on the ground, where everything was spinning in circles in a mix of blue and black and red, I heard the squeal of tires, the crunch of ground under boots, and clapping of shoes dashing over the ground. I also heard what faintly sounded like the clicking of guns. I tried to lift one leg up, but every ounce of energy put into it hurt. Bones popped and creaked in my body as I managed to stagger back to my feet. I was in an extraordinary amount of pain, but for some reason I already felt like I was recovering. I guess the kaiju inside me made itself present in my human body by keeping me alive. Unfortunately, in doing so, it must have made it clear to everyone around me that I was a kaiju-human.

I felt something press against the back of my neck, cold and ominous. The voice that spoke the commands to the soldier behind me, I immediately recognized. It was Kichirou, and we were caught.


	13. Chapter 13

Soooooooo sorry about the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

PS Im off from school tommorrow, so I can update more often now!

* * *

**Airi **

I felt like I had never left my pacing position, and I had only teleported into the bright, white, cell that contained Park and I. Haruki and Shouta were in a cell that I couldn't see, but that didn't matter as they were mostly oblivious to me before, except for the faint sounds of arguing. They might as well have been in the dark, empty cell across the hall. I could sense Park looking at me, wondering how long one girl could pace around.

"Airi, c'mon, let's talk about something" Park suggested, trying to make the atmosphere a bit livelier.

I turned to her. "What on earth would you want to be 'talking about' now?" I asked in exasperation. Why was I ticked off? I don't know. No one has been sure of anything for a while, so don't ask anymore. I started pacing around the cell again.

Park stood up, grabbed me by the shoulder, and yanked be back down. "You're heart's going to burst if you keep up all this extensive walking she scolded, kind of like an older sister. "You really have to calm down."

I tried taking deep breaths in the hollow silence, but the quiet air of our cell was just was to tense, and I faltered on the second breath, air spluttering lamely out of my mouth. Park patted me on the back and told me to be quiet. "Just think of something that links you to this world, something that has always made you happy or smile every time you see it" she told me. "That's how I've been able to handle being Biollante all these years.

Right away I knew who it was that was keeping me anchored, even if it was just a little bit. It was _him, _of course. I looked up at park and just said without knowing whether she knew if I like Katsuro or not. "Park… the only thing that could keep me calm right now would be Katsuro, but how can I even do that when he's not even here right now? He could be lost or in trouble or dead!" I sobbed.

"I'm sure you can relax then, since I'm right here" a groggy voice echoed from across the wide hall.

My head snapped up so quickly I heard the bones rack softly. The darkness in the other cell seemed to warp with different blacks and grays as someone stirred inside. But as that person stepped forward closer, grays gradually became whites and colors, just as my face slowly lifted into a smile.

Katsuro slumped against the thick cell bars, half smiling, frowning, and yawning, making a weird expression that was nearly impossible to decipher. I assumed he was grateful to see me again as I was to see him. Haruki and Shouta had stopped arguing in the cell beside us, and I heard Haruki exclaim "We found you!" in the most ironically happy way ever. All the excitement from all of us generated enough energy to get a small smile from Katsuro. It was then my knees buckled and I fell to the floor as all the stress exited my body, making me weak with joy. I caught myself just in time on the bars of the cell before I stood up again, laughing softly in the silence.

Haruki's voice echoed everywhere around the room we were in. "So… what now?"

"He's right" another voice joined him; Shouta's. "Haruki looks like he's been dropped from the Tokyo Tower, Katsuro you're still drowsy from the drug they hit you with, and the rest of us are tired physically and emotionally. And of course, Shouta was like a raven… or a Rodan. The truth was always the most evil thing someone could tell another person, because it was definitely happening. No maybe or possibly. All I wanted to do was take a nice rest and pretend everything was a dream…

But Park stepped in behind me and shouted "No way guys, maybe you're too lazy to try and think of a way out of here while Saburo rampages around, but I'm not! We have to at least try and do something!"

As soon as she said that, the room began flashing red and black and a shrill siren wailed through the air. I spun around. "What did you do!" I exclaimed. "Nothing!", Park countered, completely honest.

Over the siren, I heard the loud clatter of shoes on tile, and I realized someone was dashing toward us. Thought the already flashing lights, I saw jets of purple fire through the air, making the cell bars next to me sizzle and blast away from the wall. The same thing happened to the other two cells.

I jumped out of my skin as someone in all black clothing jumped out in front of our cells. To my relief and shock, it was Ayumu. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Saving your asses" Ayumu replied. Now let's go!"

* * *

I ran over to Katsuro in his cell as the alarms seemed to grow louder with warning. He stepped forward, but stumbled, falling into my arms. I struggled, but managed to stabilize him again. He smiled at me, pointed teeth flashing in the darkness. I kissed him on the cheek quickly, smiling back at him. Park coughed impatiently at the door.

I turned around, embarrassed, as my cheeks grew hot. To my relief, Park said nothing but gestured impatiently to leave, and I remembered the flashing lights and alarm. Katsuro stumbled forward but fell into my arms again. Looping one arm around his neck, I walked forward with him as fast as we could go, making sure he was able to continue. Everyone else was ahead of us by several meters, but they never left our sight as Ayumu led us through the twisting, white hallways.

"What happened to you?" I asked Katsuro softly in his ear.

Katsuro tried to look at me while we were walking. "Saburo…" he said in a groggy voice, which explained a lot. "…he tricked me into coming here.."

It sounded completely stupid of him but it was almost completely understandable. "How'd he do that?" I asked.

"He convinced me that The HAWKs were the bad guys. He said that we would all be hunted down, and that they were the ones hurting us. I'm so sorry Airi. I feel extremely stupid! I really didn't know…"

Katsuro's skin grew noticeably warmer and began to heat up mine. I shushed him, running my spare hand through his hair softly. He took a deep breath, exhaling against my shoulder and giving me a shudder. "I did find out that Saburo is just angry… like me. The reason why he torments us is because Godzilla – I – killed his sister when I was little."

"But I thought we couldn't trust that monster" I asked.

I felt Katsuro's skin lift with goose bumps. "If Saburo is just a monster, what does that make me?" he asked. The way he spoke so softly and so innocently made me felt like I was talking to a sick child who would never get better. I had no Idea what to say. We were still silent when we turned around a corner where everyone else had stopped and Haruki was talking.

"Now Katashi, what are you doing?"

"Who?" Katsuro asked sleepily, his head on my shoulder.

"Uh, no one" I said, patting him on the back. Katsuro murmured something but I didn't catch what it was.

"Katashi, what the hell!"

I heard the shout and looked up, the figure of Katashi glowing in front of us. Something clicked in my brain. "Hit the floor!" Ayumu shouted in front of me.

I ducked down, pushing Katsuro with me as a purple beam of light made my hair stand up as it zoomed down the hallway, energy branching out and tearing some of the walls. I helped Katsuro crawl away from the hallway, rounding the corner and staying out of sight from Katashi. I propped Katsuro up against the wall, where he said something again, too low for me to here. "What is it?" I asked, leaning in to hear him better. I still couldn't hear him clearly, but I caught a 'r' and an 'I' which was good enough for me. "Ricky?" I asked fearfully.

Katsuro nodded, pointing down the hallway. I turned, and saw all the way at the end, a figure walking calmly down towards us and the battle. I gasped, turning the corner back to where Katashi and everyone else – hopefully – were. As soon as I looked around, and explosion of heat and light pushed me back, and recoiled behind the wall again.

Park dashed from around the corner, skidding on the floor beside me. "Airi, Katashi's gone out of control! He's not saying anything to us and…" Park looked up and saw Ricky walking towards us. "Shit…" she mumbled.

Ricky's hands and arms had seemed to melt and the solidify in front of my eyes, transforming into long, hooked daggers way bigger than my head. I gulped. "He's Gigan, right?" I asked Park. "No shit, Sherlock she said back to me.

When Park says thing like that, I no she means business. It's that, or she'll start speaking in rapid Korean. But either way, she stood up, her own hands morphing into vines with snake-like, venom-drooling heads. She glared at Ricky. "내가 멈출 수있는 마지막 기회를주지" she shouted. I doubted Ricky knew Korean, but when he didn't answer, Park plunged her arms in the floor, he vines disappearing as the raced towards Ricky.

Ricky didn't flinch at all as two the two vines arched upward out of the floor beside him, twisting and shrieking. The two tendrils wrapped around Ricky's body, encasing him in a planty prison, leaving just his neck exposed. Park looked confident but it looked like she was struggling a little. "Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. So - "

Park was cut off as she gasped in pain. I winced as Ricky's blades cam slicing clean through Park's vines, green blood splattering on the walls. Parks arms retracted from the floor, large cuts a little above her wrists. Park glared at the still silent Ricky, and shot her vines at him again, her face flashing briefly into the head of Biollante. Her vines split in the air as the rushed at Ricky, now 4 heads shrieking at Ricky. Ricky jumped in the air, and as he came down, slashed off one of the heads of the vines. The other blade spun around and flipped another head through the air and onto the floor near me. The head still writhed and shrieked. Disgusted, I kicked it away. "You can have that back!" I shouted to Park over the noise.

Park shook her head as one of her vines rammed Ricky in the stomach, sending him flying. "Either help me or shut up" she said.

Ricky had smashed into a wall, and was in the process of getting out of the rubble. "Is that all you've got!" Park shouted. Ricky turned to look at her. His eyes began to glow, and the heat in the tunnel increased drastically. Park knew what was happening and hit the floor. Thinking fast, I stood up, flexing my palms into the air, sending yellow scales flying. I was flung back as a red beam was launched from Ricky's eyes, now only one eye. The red beam reached the scales and went flying backwards in hundreds of different directions, causing a large explosion in the hallway, which Ricky disappeared in. Katsuro stood up just in time to avoid a bit of laser. Park turned down the side of the hallway avoiding the blast. But _I _wasn't so lucky.

A red blast pierced my foot, causing me to scream in pain. But I was thrown from my position on the floor, and I went hurtling through the air. It seemed like less than a second before my skull cracked against a wall, and everything slowed down. Blood and tears filled my eyes and I slumped to the floor, trying to put the pieces together as the world faded around me from color to pure, pitch-black…


	14. Chapter 14

I need something to think about. There's multiple ways this story could go, but it depends if I decide to write a sequel or not. So what do all of you think? Sequel or no sequel? Your advice is greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Katsuro**

Flames swirled over my head and bits of tile and wall rained down around me. My head swirled more than ever, and as far as I could tell the whole hallway was obliterated, but the sounds of fighting still echoed around me. I looked up, and through my cross-eyed, blurry vision, I saw the brown, spiky figure of Haruki kicking at a smaller, luminescent one. Haruki lunged at the other person but before he could reach them, purple energy shocked Haruki, sending him staggering backward. Haruki growled and determinedly lunged forward again.

I growled – literally – and my fingers sharpened into claws. My face elongated, my teeth becoming pointed and jagged. My eyes narrowed and radiated blue. As my spine cracked and ground, poking out of my back, my eyes flashed brighter and a beam of pure radiation and rage burst forth from inside of me.

Whoever the person was, they definitely weren't expecting a blast like mine, purple energy only stalled the beam, but eventually struck the person directly in the chest, causing a loud explosion. The person was blasted off the ground and flung back at lightning speed. They probably would have sailed through the air for at least 100 meters if it wasn't for the ceiling… and the wall.

I confidently walked past a gasping, heaving Haruki and I caught a brief glimpse of a banged- up Shouta. It was hard to feel good about yourself while you're still experiencing a little drowsiness from a drug, but I manage to pull it off. The person who had slammed into the wall had chunks of thick lumber and tile sticking out of his back. But his shoulders and bits of his back were covered in crystal. Suddenly worried, I grabbed the person by one shoulder and yanked them upwards to face me. I was then staring into the now purple-blue eyes of Katashi.

"No…" I said in a ragged breath. I knelt down to the ground, using my scaly hands to rip all the chunks of wall out from Katashi's body. "I… if you're still there… I'm so sorry" different pieces of what should have been a sorrowful speech just flowed out of my mouth. I tried to feel for a pulse, but scales and crystal covered much of his skin.

"He's still alive" a voice said behind me. "But he probably doesn't have much time left…" I turned and the person was the same, golden-haired bastard from so many times before. "You…" I growled at Saburo.

Saburo took a step back calmly and shrugged. "It's not my fault." He hissed. "You did this yourself. That's how destructive you are. Someone you love is about to die because of you, and all _you _can do is watch."

I stood up. "If you're so upset at the fact that I apparently killed your sister, why don't you kill me yourself?" I asked.

"Because my job is not to kill you, but to make you feel as much pain as possible. And who knows that as well as me. You not only have to watch your friends and brother suffer through all this torment, but you have to watch them all die, too!"

"I won't!" I shouted back, my voice echoing down the hallways.

"Really?" Saburo retorted. "Because you may have lost track of some of them in that explosion…"

Airi! How could I forget about her and Park and Ricky and the fight… My brain felt like it was exploding, so many things were going on at once and I couldn't keep up with them all. It was making me more stressed, and I couldn't think clearly enough. The air blew out from my mouth harder and more forcefully, and my claws pressed into my head, drawing blood…

"Cool it bro, we got this!" Haruki interrupted, calmly shouting from afar. He grabbed Shouta and rushed down the hallway.

Saburo also managed to remain remotely calm, shaking his head at my rage. "You're even becoming a hazard to yourself!" he spat. "You're digging your brains out and trying to make it stop, but you _can't! _The pain is something that lasts eternally even if it's in the darkest corners of your mind! It comes out at random moments and makes you rash and stupid! You - "

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, my voice actually shaking the walls like the roar of the animal I was. Everything after had become still, every breath nearby held for my next reaction. Oddly enough, the silence helped. Maybe it was the fact that I had drawn the rest of the drug out of my body and could think clearer, or silence was actually a remedy for my anger. Either way, I took a deep breath and slowed myself down. And then…

"If you want pain" I said, "I'll give you some pain to think about."

I blasted him with a beam, a nice ocean blue one. However, it sailed over Saburo's head and crashed into the already banged up ceiling. Saburo laughed. "Do you really expect to beat me with moves like that?" he asked.

Just then, the ceiling above Saburo's head creaked and groaned before tons of rubble came raining down on Saburo's head, causing him to disappear in the mess and dust. "Motherfucker" I said.

* * *

All of us were in the middle of the hallways, both of them looking damaged beyond repair. It was completely depressing to be there. Park had jagged cut marks all down her arms and was bleeding heavily. Ayumu had burned marks all over the left side of his body. Shouta was dusty and banged-up, and I was torn between kneeling in two different positions. Airi, the girl I loved, was against the wall, knocked out cold with blood trickling from her skull, and Katashi, my brother, was at deaths door.

No one spoke, especially to _me. _I thought about what Saburo had said about my anger. Everyone was actually afraid of me. I definitely became furious easily ever since I found out I was Godzilla. But why did it shock me? Maybe it was because I have known pretty much everyone here for most of my life. It was kind of betraying to see them look at me in a way like I was someone different, that I wasn't myself. It was accurate of them to think so, but it drove me completely crazy. Which leads to frustrations… leading to anger…

I took a deep breath. I was desperate to prove Saburo wrong, and that I could control my anger. If I couldn't keep a hold of myself all the time, I would aim to do so at least some of the time. I took a second deep breath, inhaling and exhaling, forcing my lungs to rise and fall peacefully. I took a third deep breath and looked up. "The important thing to do right now is to get us all out of here" I said. I could tell everyone couldn't believe I was being so calm, but I trudged on with my talking. "If we can get out of here" I continued, "maybe we can get to a hospital or something, or help of some kind."

Loyal as Haruki still was, he naturally agreed. "It's best for all of us. I don't think we can go on much longer like this. If everyone wants to go through with it, those of us who do will go on."

Ayumu nodded. "It's easy to get out of here from where we are. I'm sure we could do it in no time. I say let's go."

"It's already three for yes, so I guess I'll agree" Park said.

"And I'm not getting left behind" Shouta said. "But let's go quickly. This place is starting to make me claustrophobic."

Everyone was decided, so off we went. Park gently lifted the unconscious Airi and slung her over her shoulder. I rushed in to help, supporting Airi's other side. As I slid her arm over my neck, I looked back, remembering Katashi. Haruki nodded at me. "Don't worry bro, we'll keep him safe." Shouta and Haruki bent down and carefully lifted up Katashi. I nodded back, trusting them with my brother. Ayumu stood in front of us, leading us out of the dreadful place.

"Katsuro?" Park whispered to me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's…" Park hesitated as if puzzled by something. "Uh, never mind" she said, quickly shaking her head. I gave her a look, but shrugged it off and thought nothing more of it.

About several minutes later, we were at the elevator to take us back up and out of here. The elevator doors opened when Shouta asked, "Wait, what about Ricky?" That comment of course, made me wince, but I kept my cool. "He escaped" Park said. "I saw him retreat before the explosion could do any real damage to him." It made the mood tenser, but something inside me knew he would probably be gone for a while.

We all crowded into the elevator, still silent except for the fidgeting of Haruki and a slight whimpered from the unconscious Airi, which made me hold her closer to me. The elevator opened up and eventually we all standing outside in the cool nighttime air of the abandoned section of Tokyo. I breathed in deeply, making me even calmer with the relieved feeling of finally being back out of the dreadful hallways where I had been contained in… twice.

In the darkness of the late night, Airi and Park were laid against the wall of the building. Park tossed Haruki her phone. "Call my dad. He knows our situation, so tell him to pick us up." Haruki caught the phone and went to another side of the building where it was quieter, not questioning why Park didn't do it herself. Park then turned to me. "Katsuro, can you stick out your head?" she asked curiously.

"Uh… sure…" I replied, sticking out my head and revealing my neck. Park stepped closer to me, pulling the collar of my shirt down a little. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"What!" I cried, spinning towards her and apparently hiding something by my neck, but Park ignored me. "Ayumu, come here!" Park called to him. Ayumu looked over at us before walking in our direction. "What's the matter!" I yelled at Park with more ferocity.

Suddenly, beneath us, the ground rumbled and shook. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and the air crackled around us. Haruki scrambled from around the corner, flinging the phone in to the before it exploded into fragments of fried hardware. Before us, the chipped pavement cracked a final time before it exploded in a surge of energy. Through the dust, Saburo emerged, his eyes filled with yellow light and his body crackling with dancing electricity. He looked directly at me, nearly blinding me.

"Change of plans" he bellowed, his voice echoing with the cackling of Ghidorah. "I'll give you all the pain you need when I _kill _you!"


	15. Chapter 15

Yes, i know its been to long. So sorry.

* * *

**Saburo**

I flexed my palms, causing the bright forces around me to surge outward, nearly touching the annoying bastards down below. Still extremely angered, I tried to release some steam by flinging energy out of me. I forced one hand down, sending a bolt arching into a building. Rubble rained down on everyone as concrete cracked from the already weakened structure. I flung another bolt out of my other hand onto the ground, causing asphalt to shower around me and cut my skin.

With Ghidorah's voice echoing out of my mouth, I looked down, but to my surprise, they were all gone. I growled. "Come out here cowards!" I shouted.

A sonic howl interrupted me from behind. I turned around but something rammed into my side instantly in a blur. My spine bones cracked as the Rodan boy pushed me on through the sky, aiming me to the ground. I growled as the ground began to loom up in an instant, although my movement felt like they were moving at normal speed. I dug my hands into his shoulders, shocking him with electricity that also paralyzed him. Rodan looked at me in shock as we now gently sank to the ground. I yanked him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him into the side of a building. He fell to the ground groaning with a painful whack.

I smiled, but something whacked into my back with the force of a train. I was flung through the air and landed on the ground, painfully cutting up my body. Sitting up, I looked at the Anguirus-boy, who was covered in brown-gray armor and a club tail. I screamed out, but not from the pain. My mind felt like it was turning against me and wrecking me. I tried to talk but all that came out was a roar. Anguirus answered back with a roar of his own.

I rushed at Anguirus, but he rushed back. I knew that a fist-fight with Anguirus wasn't a smart idea, so I pushed myself faster, gaining speed in only a few seconds. Anguirus loomed closer towards me, and I put on a final spurt of speed, rocketing me into the air. I soared past Anguirus' head, using his shoulder as a boost to flip me through the air. Before touching the ground I looked to see Anguirus' still charging figure, who was unable to quickly stop. I fired a bolt of energy at him. With a satisfying flash and crack. Anguirus howled as he was forced to the ground.

I tried to calm myself down using my usual trick. I focused on me winning, and I focused on the pain of others, distracting me from the pain that _I _felt. "So..!" I called out to the seemingly quiet lot. "Where are you, _Gojira? _You only have a small amount of people you can hide behind. When is it going to be you're turn? Huh?"

I looked around the lot, but no one moved. I flung a bolt of energy at the small entrance to the HAWK base, and watched it burst into rubble. The asphalt steamed but nothing happened. I sighed and turned to a pile of steel beams and blew that apart, also, but nothing happened. Several entrances to buildings were also destroyed in my search for the bastard, but to no avail. Frustrated, I shot energy in a pulse from all around my body, shattering a few more potential hiding places. "Just give up all ready!" I shouted. "I can do this all day!"

"Then by all means, go ahead!" Someone growled behind me. I spun around and immediately was elbowed in the jaw by Godzilla. Blood flew out of my mouth and onto the ground. "You really need to consider your choices more carefully." I said. I lunged at Godzilla, but he spun around and from the side he landed on, he launched a sidekick at my ribs, sending me sprawling backwards. As soon as I recovered, Godzilla landed a blow to my face, his fist making contact with my temple. He punched again, but this time I was able to block his strike, and I flipped him painfully onto the ground. I stomped on his chest, making sure he stayed on the ground.

"It'll always be the same every time" I said. You'll think you can beat me, but really, it will be hopeless and you'll always end up beaten." As I looked down at the defeated Godzilla, something caught my eye. Using my foot, I moved the top of his shirt down to reveal more of his neck. Where normal veins would have stood out, molten bands of orange light arched over his skin. The color was slowly spreading, as it seemed to creep to his brain.

Realizing what was going on, I smiled. "You're not even in condition to fight. You're sick, Godzilla. You're _dying._" I watched as Godzilla's struggle's ceased and his anger was replaced by shock. "You remember happened years ago, when Godzilla had a meltdown here in Tokyo. Well, it looks like you've been expending too much energy these past few days. The radiation is too much for a human body. There won't be as big as an explosion as 1995, but it could still take out the entire Kanto region."

I raised a palm to his head, and I prepared to kill him. "You'll slowly be fried" I said. "I'll shock your brain until it evaporates and watch your eyeballs steam in your sockets!" I growled. "Trust me; I'm doing everyone here a favor by killing you before you can explode. This won't hurt… as much."

I flicked my palm and an arch of energy hit his forehead. Godzilla raised his arms to block it but I put on more power and laughed as I began to see his hair singe. He began to convulse and twitch rapidly, which only cause me to laugh and keep on sending thousands of volts into his head. As Godzilla began to thrash around in pain, I was greeted with a jolt of pain from the side, my ribs cracking and lungs heaving. I was blasted through the air and hit the ground with a thump. I winced in pain as I tried to haul myself up off the ground.

"What are you doing!" A voice hissed, but the voice was strained and as he shouted it turned into a rasp. "I didn't tell you to kill him! You could have killed everyone here right now! Do you know how much trouble you are in for trying to do so!" Rage in my body was forgotten and replaced by fear. I knew if he said the word punishment, he _really_ meant it. Ashamed, I looked into the lifeless, blank eyes of Destroyah.

* * *

His eyes were like I said – lifeless. They were cold, gray, dark wells in his head. He never blinked, he never turned his eyeballs, he only watched intently as everything died around him. His hair was white as if it was bleached, and his eyebrows were the same. He was shirtless, which wasn't a pretty sight. All his ribs and bones were clearly visible and in some places the bones actually _stuck out _of his body. His stomach was sucked in as if he hadn't eaten anything in weeks, which he probably hadn't. His pants were dirty and torn, and he was barefoot. No matter how many times his feet got cut by glass, they would instantly heal. He looked like the living dead, even though he was probably in his late 20s.

"Fortunately for you, you clearly didn't cause any serious damage to him," Destroyah said in an almost disappointed manner, as if he wanted to see Godzilla in pain. "For now there is work to be done. He didn't offer any help up, but I took the hint and staggered up to my feet. Godzilla was up on his feet, and although he looked dizzy he seemed eager to fight. Beside him Biollante and Battra looked ready to help. I nearly scoffed at whatever was left of the kaiju resisting us.

Destroyah turned to Battra first. "Ah, it's good to see you one last time, Ayumu" Destroyah hissed. "So you've decided to become a traitor to us. Well, you know what happens to traitors. Another 8-legged friend comes to mind, but it's a shame she had to be squashed like the bug she was. It's your turn now, Ayumu."

Battra looked down in sorrow, and I smiled at his discomfort. Destroyah looked at Biollante. "Ah… Park Shiragami, the heir to Erika's reign of destruction." I saw Biollante clench her fists. "I see so much potential in you" he spoke, the words almost soothing. Kill or be killed, Park, it's your choice."

Finally, Destroyah turned to Godzilla. "I have not decided what to do with you yet, Katsuro. "You're an interesting case. A fine enemy but a great ally. You could do whatever you wanted to if you came with me, Katsuro. You could have whatever you wanted and wouldn't be considered an abomination. You could be cured. What do you think, hm?"

"If I really am Godzilla" Godzilla said quietly. "That means you killed me years ago. I know who you are and I won't fall for it. So fuck you, Destroyah."

The air was quiet, as if someone had turned mute on. Wind blew gently against everyone as they waited in shock to see what Destroyah, the most feared kaiju in the world would do. Destroyah took a deep, rasping breath. "Well then, that is your choice. Gigan!" he called, beckoning to the shadows. Gigan soon walked out and to Godzilla's obvious horror, had a blade pressed to Mothra's throat.

"Kill her."


	16. Chapter 16

**Airi**

My vision was blurry and crossed eyed. I remember Park and Ricky… and the explosion… and that was it. Was I outside? The air definitely felt cooler. And my shoes crunched on the ground, so it was probably asphalt. And I heard more voices that there were before. So… what was going on?

Fighting the heaviness that accompanied my eyelids, I looked around. We were in the lot by the HAWK headquarters, but everything seemed to be destroyed. Shouta, Haruki, and Katashi were in crumpled heaps on the ground, while Katsuro, Park, and Ayumu talked with Saburo and this disgusting, deathly guy. Only two words woke me from my confusion.

"Kill her."

It was then that I felt the cool, sharp metal pressed to my throat. I instinctively panicked and my hands shot up to my throat as my neck became flushed and red droplets of blood began to dot my throat. My level of fear rose drastically, and my hands felt like they exploded, my vision turning fuzzy. The pressure on my throat released and I realized what happened. In panic, my kaiju side had defended itself by shooting scales at my captor who was… Ricky. Ricky coughed, and then his eyes flashed red and he uttered a cyborg growl. He launched himself at me, blades flashing. I ducked quickly, avoiding my head being chopped off. I quickly lashed out with my foot, tripping him. However, all he did was stumble and retaliate with a bladed back-kick, nailing me in the ribs and sending me flying backwards and onto the ground. I coughed, blood trickling from my mouth. I recoiled, disgusted by the gruesome sight.

"Airi!" Katsuro shouted, catching my attention for a brief second. I caught a brief glimpse of Shouta being held in the air by the neck by the deathly man. I heard a loud snap before I was tackled to the ground again. I heard Park scream ad my head whacked the ground. I heard a growl from Katsuro and then a clap like thunder.

One of Ricky's blades embedded itself in the ground right next to my head. Ricky growled, trying to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. I slammed Ricky with my two feet, tossing him off my body. I stood up and looked at the horror before me. Saburo had Katsuro pinned on the ground, Ayumu was looking away in disgust and Park looked like she was on the verge of crying. I looked to the side where the man dropped Shouta to the ground where he didn't move.

Shouta was dead.

* * *

I covered my mouth with both hands, resisting the urge to vomit. I felt my eyes water in remorse and disbelief. For the first time in my life it felt hopelessness. For the first time in my life I felt anger.

Fighting broke out in less than a second. What the man tried to do to silence us only stirred the kaiju inside us. He seemed to forget that we were still young, and we were still rash. He seemed to forget that we _were _kaiju. Park launched her arms into the ground, and in seconds several vines twisted in the air, shrieking like demons. With a powerful roar, Katsuro shoved Saburo off his chest and stood up, his eyes glowing like a forest fire. Haruki got up for me ground and shook himself off. Even Ayumu flexed his palms with purple energy, wings hinting to sprout out of his back.

Tendrils and vines launched themselves at the man, purple energy laced through the sky like lightning, A large blue ray streaked through the sky like a heated bullet. Haruki launched himself in a blur of spikes and I shot of the ground at a gust of wind. Hatred filled me with speed, anger filled me with precision. As I neared the man with all the other attacks, I collided with a large form blocking my path. I bounced back violently but Saburo still stood in front of me, unmoving. His arms now spouted from his neck sporting full Ghidorah heads. Twin tails flung around wildly from his back. He smirked, his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

"What are you doing, you bastard! Let me fight!" It was one of the only times I cursed in my life. Saburo only smirked wider. "How can you stand this?" I asked. "How can you just watch people die and live with it? Do you realize how sick and twisted you are?"

Saburo only shrugged. "I'm used to it."

I couldn't take it. My hand lashed out and slapped Saburo across the face. Although his head barley moved to the side, it felt good to hit him like that. Saburo growled, his hand lashing out at me. Before I knew it, A Ghidorah head had its mouth clamped against my neck. I could feel the heads ominous breath and I could feel its teeth waiting to sink into my skin. Twisting the neck holding me, he showed all my friends attacking the man, but to no avail. He deflected nearly every attack and the blows that did hit him seemed to do nothing.

"I've learned to shut off the hurt _Mosura. _So has Destroyah." (My mind immediately filled with shock at the name Destroyah). "Set aside your emotions and join the winning side, or perish with everyone else as fools and freaks. You know you have the strength to do this. If you can become a kaiju, you can simply switch onto a better side. Leave you pathetic friends, _Mosura…_"

"No!" I shouted, spraying scales in Saburo's face. He coughed, grip releasing. As I did, my bones cracked and twisted and felt like they were sucked out of my body and a feeling of support didn't come from inside of me but rater outside of me. My skin hardened and expanded multiple times as everyone appeared to grow smaller and smaller. The Tokyo tower in the distance turned from a giant monument to a small, colorful twig. My eyes grew larger, showing multiple images of Tokyo before merging into a slightly blurry vision focusing on movement. An insect sound came out of my mouth which had sprouted small tusks and was twisted sideways. I flapped the two extra pairs of wings on my back, creating a large gust of wind. I was Mothra, and I had risen to full height, striking terror and awe at the civilians below.

A golden movement caught my eye, and I gazed in horror at Ghidorah, who was much taller than me now, and much more threatening. Six eyes looked directly at me with vicious intensity. "_If it's a fight you want, it's a beating you'll get, Mosura!"_

* * *

Well, I hope the wait was worth it! I promise the next chapter will have a long of kaiju fighting and hopefully will be longer than this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Airi**

The three golden head of Ghidorah spun around wildly in what seemed like a random, flailing pattern. But as I tried to focus on the devil behemoth before me, I realized the heads were spinning in the same motion over and over again... and I noticed how confusing it was. Ghidorah was purposely doing that to confuse me. I tried shaking my head, not liking the feeling Ghidorah was creating. I flapped my wings, surging higher into the air. I looked down at Ghidorah, who had stopped moving. I calmed down, now being able to see everything that Ghidorah was doing.

Ghidorah flicked a head, noticing something I couldn't see. I tried to find what he was looking at when my antennae buzzed rapidly. Two large hooks slammed onto my back, hacking away fur and flesh. I fell to the ground, slamming into buildings with my wings and eventually hitting the streets below. The pavement around me cracked with a jagged explosion as the buildings shook and crumbled around me. Screams of people rang in my ears, making me sick. This was like fighting in the park. This fight was much more deadly.

I rose from the ground gently, trying not to do anymore damage. As I shakily used my wings to push me upwards, the attacker – Gigan – came in again, striking a fierce blow to my face. As I cry escaped my mouth, I spun around, crashing into a building. Glass shattered and wires buzzed as rubble toppled down from the buildings, assaulting my wings and back. I groaned, frustrated by the amount of pain I was taking compared to the fighting I was doing. I tried to shake the rubble of me, but someone did that for me. Gigan charged up a beam of cyborg energy, firing it at the building. The laser of destruction caused mini explosions to go off around me. I screeched as fur was singed off my back and explosions rattle my exoskeleton. I tried to get off, but slumped to the ground, helpless.

Needle-like teeth sunk into my shoulders as Ghidorah picked me up. I should have hurt, but my sore wings were too damaged to feel anything. I was lifted up out of the wreckage and looked directly into the eyes of the middle head of Ghidorah. I saw nothing, only pure evil that was like a bottomless pit. "_What did I tell you?" _he hissed. _"You're just not worth being killed slowly. I'll just have to make it quick." _His eyes flashed yellow as heat formed at the tips of his teeth and back of his throat. Pretty soon, energy was dancing around his mouth, sparking furiously. _"I just hope Godzilla is watching…" _I'm pretty sure I pleaded for him to stop, but if I did, no one heard it. I guess that was it. No great last words before I died…

Something slammed into my side, not something I would expect from a direct blast from the front. It didn't even feel like dying. As I swerved through the air, I realized someone had pushed me out of the way. But who would do such a thing?

The answer was Battra. "_No!" _I shouted, and this time I was heard. Anguirus came seemingly from out of nowhere and slammed into Ghidorah's side, sending both of them crashing into buildings farther away. A flash of dark green caught my eye as Biollante joined the fight. However, I paid no attention to them as I rushed to Battra's side where lay there, twitching. "_Battra…" _I whispered, holding my breath as I waited for even the tiniest answer. I was relieved when a small breath of air came from Battra. "_Mosura…" _he said.

"_Oh my God! Why did you do that! You shouldn't have!" _Battra only smiled. "_I should have, Mosura. You have a better chance of winning this fight than I do."_

"_How could you say that?" _I exclaimed. _"I'm completely new at this! You have more experience!"_

"_But… I also have less passion for who wins or who doesn't. These are _your _friends, Mosura. You are strengthened by the emotions of you and your human side. This, in turn, makes you stronger than me!"_

"_That doesn't make sense!" _I shouted at him.

"_Oh, yes it does. Why else would you be here talking to me? If I were you, I may not have stopped to talk to you and just kept on doing what I was doing. I… I wasn't planning on surviving this anyway. I want to see where I go from here… will I be punished for my bad deeds or praised for my good ones?"_

"_Don't talk like that!" _I was on the verge of tears, but then again, moths can't cry. "_You won't die!"_

"_You don't need to lie, Mosura. I know I'm dying. I _feel _myself dying. Promise me, you will keep fighting. When I die, don't look back. Focus on your friends and make sure you win for them!" _

"_I… I promise… I will beat Ghidorah for you…"_

"_No, Mosura! Ghidorah is nothing to that Destroyah bastard. He's the real one you have to worry about. Pure… evil and heartbreak revolve around him. If you want to live with your friends… then kill him…"_

My human side wept as Battra – Ayumu – didn't speak again. I was thinking about what he said for a few seconds when I realized that Godzilla was alone with Destroyah. I began to take off from the ground when a loud, fierce roar followed by a disgusting moan pierced the air. I guess I didn't need to find them.

I flew away and didn't look back.

* * *

Destroyah was a hideous kaiju. Jagged, yellowing spikes and talons came out of his feet, arms, and legs, not including the large horn in the center of his head. 2 pairs of leathery, blood-red wings stuck out of his back. His face was small in comparison to the red frill surrounding it, with beady black eyes and a small pair of toothy jaws containing clicking mandibles. In the center of his chest, and orange star pattern pulsed and beat like a heart.

However, possibly even more frightening, was Godzilla. He seemed larger, more bulky, and more _angered. _His body even gave off wisps of smoke and flame as orange lines danced across most of his skin. His eyes glowed a bright red, red smoke billowing from his mouth. He roared once more, a mix of agony as well as pain. Ghidorah was right. He was dying…

Everything stopped around us. I was leaning on the top of a building, as I couldn't keep flying for much longer. Biollante's tendrils only moves occasionally instead of dashing around the air. Anguirus was motionless, as were Gigan and Ghidorah. Even Tokyo itself was quiet, as everything around us held its breath, anxious to see how this would end. Two of the most powerful kaiju in the world were facing each other for the second time in a little more than decade. Last time, Tokyo was uninhabitable for several years until the radiation died down. This time, there were five more kaiju to cause even more destruction.

"_What are you planning, Gojira?" _Destroyah asked, his voice projecting into everyone's minds. "_How do you think this is going to end?" _The tense air hung dangerously as Godzilla didn't answer. "_You're dashing into battle, ready to fight, when we've only just met… Well, in human form, that is."_

Godzilla still didn't respond. He only uttered a low growl, which could have meant anything. But someone had to do something! I couldn't stand being here while my friends around me awaited a death sentence! Before I knew it, I was charging at Destroyah. It was too late to take it back without attracting attention to myself. As wind whistled around me, I put more effort into my attack and lowered my head…

A smashing sound erupted from around me as I crashed head-on into Destroyah. I actually managed to catch him off guard, driving him back into the building behind him. Destroyah shrieked, and everything rushed back into chaos. Thick claws pounded against my head, trying to crack open my skeleton. I retaliated by flicking my abdomen, the stinger at the end of my body stabbing Destroyah's stomach. Destroyah moaned in anger, and before he could retaliate fully, I pulled away.

Godzilla came at Destroyah this time, using his thick tail to bowl Destroyah over. Destroyah moaned again, and as the beast got up from the ground, Godzilla had finished charging a beam. Godzilla fired, and instead of the usual blue, it was lighter with flecks of orange. But Destroyah was too fast shooting up in the air and coming down with a slicing sound and a laser blast from his horn.

Blood flew up in the air as Godzilla's shoulder was sliced. He instinctively clutched his shoulder, shouting as tendons were shredded and flesh was burned. The area around his shoulder pulsed with heat and Godzilla's condition only worsened. Without warning, a second laser blast launched itself at Godzilla, and I flapped my wings out of pure reflex. Yellow scales collided with the blast, creating a series of mini explosions that ricocheted around Tokyo, blowing up the tops of buildings and creating flaming craters in the ground. Some of the laser blast rebounded back towards Destroyah. With a loud roar, part of his right leg was torn apart. Green blood leaked out of his leg, but stopped just moments later.

Destroyah pushed himself off the ground towards Godzilla, but Godzilla anticipated the attack, ducking down and jumping back up as Destroyah was directly over him. Destroyah was flipped through the air, crashing to the ground. I quietly cheered, but only before Destroyah's tail whipped out and latched itself onto my throat. In a swift motion, I was dragged to the ground and collided painfully against the rubble below. I lurched forward, being dragged closer to the demonic kaiju. I glanced upwards, and found myself staring straight at the disgusting maw of Destroyah. His jaws opened wide, his second, tongue-like mouth launching itself like a dagger. I barely avoided it by rolling to the side; however it was in vain as the tongue whipped around and jabbed into my thorax.

I cried out in pain as the tongue pierced my exoskeleton latched onto my heart. I felt like I was being choked from the inside out, pain rolling in waves through my fragile insect body. In seconds, my struggles weakened. Blood, plasma, and pure energy were sucked out of my body and a feeling of drowsiness crept up to my brain. In what I thought were my final seconds of seeing light, I saw a flash of teeth rush in and crush the tongue in his jaws. My human side began to tear up as I viewed my savior, Godzilla. Destroyah uttered a horrible scream of pain and pulled away from me, some energy flowing back into my body, although I still felt like collapsing.

I managed to quickly get off the ground, still bleeding heavily. The only thing keeping me going was Godzilla, who turned to me and nodded. We were both bleeding heavily and losing, but we would try to take down Destroyah, no matter what cost.


	18. Chapter 18

Almost done! Sorry this one took so long, getting back to my busy schedule.

* * *

**Katsuro**

If you've ever had a fever and then broken out in sweat, well, that's how I felt. It was like my body was burning and steaming at the same time. My forehead felt hot as did my chest and core. The heat circled within my body as it flowed through my blood stream. A thought came into my mind, something about 1200 degrees. I couldn't remember what exactly it meant though, but I had a feeling it was important.

I flexed my claws, preparing myself to keep fighting. My thought began to focus more on Destroyah in front of me instead of vague trivia floating around in my brain. The kaiju stood up, and I got that rare feeling where I felt smaller and could be easily crushed. But that was my human side talking. The Godzilla side of me felt nothing but rage and determination. I growled at Destroyah. I could be imagining things, but I swear he whispered back, _'1000…'_

Mothra rammed him from behind, though it did little more than make him stumble. However, it gave me time to charge up my beam. My mouth swelled with power and energy before it surged – full force – out of my jaws.

Destroyah was caught by surprise and was blasted back many meters, made possible by the ratio of rubble to buildings in our area. The beam hit him directly in the chest, which would have been nearly fatal to most other kaiju. But Destroyah seemed to control the energy; making most of it fly around him instead of hitting him head-on. All of a sudden, his chest pulsed brightly, and out of his mouth shot a beam of his own. It was deathly gray and white, and it buzzed as the outer edges seem to flail around and have a mind of their own. In a flash, Destroyah aimed it down at my ray, and I felt some of my effort vanish. Destroyah strained himself and titled his head in my direction as my beam was slowly replaced by his. Was his beam…. _eating _the cells of my beam?

Much of my determination was replaced by shock as the beam surged forward in a quick blast, and a loud bang was heard. I was blasted back and crashed into a building. Pain rattled my back as glass and rubble scratched my scales. However, that was nothing compared to the pain in my chest. I looked down and flinched at the sight of the bloody cavity in my body. My skin started hissing and disappearing and muscle was exposing itself. Even blood that had started flowing evaporated into thin air. As the wound spread to the left side of my chest where my heart was, I felt a burning sensation and felt the temperature rise. It was if I was wearing a black vest while sitting next to a sunlight-filled window of a car. I began gasping for air even as my regeneration factor came into play, healing most of the injury. From where Destroyah was, I heard him chuckle, _'1050…'_

"_That's it!" _I growled. "_What's your game Destroyah?" _

That only made him laugh harder. _"Remember that little thing we discussed about you dying?" _he prompted.

Something clicked in my head... but it couldn't be! "_No…" _I whispered.

"_What is it?" _Mothra asked next to me.

"_1200 degrees…" _I growled. "_That's when…"_

"_You die." _Destroyah finished for me, laughing the whole time.

"_You sick bastard!" _Mothra shouted.

"_Calling names won't help you now" _Destroyah said, grinning an ugly grin. "_You have no chance of surviving." _

"_Then I might as well take you down with me then!" _I shouted as I charged at him.

* * *

Destroyah and I collided with so much force that vibrations shook all of Tokyo. I avoided Destroyah's spikes kicks and parried his fierce attacks. He leapt over strikes from my tail and withstood vicious head-butts. It seemed that we were easily matched, which was a good thing. As we did battle further, I realized the down side. Every time we collided, Destroyah kept counting, somehow knowing my internal temperature. '_1055, 1060, 1065, 1070…" _

However, I was caught in the heat of the fight and I couldn't stop. It seemed like a bad thing, but I realized I could use the energy as an advantage. I used it as force to destroy the psychotic kaiju once and for all. It occurred to me to use a simple tactic that would hopefully be effective.

Obviously Destroyah didn't expect something so basic. I reached high with my fist, aiming for his head, but I anticipated that he would duck. My tail made a jolting connecting with his side, bowling him over. I kicked him in the ribs as he hit the ground, and with my other foot, stomped on his chest. The blow hit him directly in the floral pattern and seemed to cause him great pain. I smiled, finding my enemy's weakness. I hit him again in the chest and Destroyah shrieked again, and this time it was so loud my ears popped. I lifted my leg up even higher this time and pressed down with much more force. I expected to hear the crunch of bone, but I stumbled as my foot went all the way down and hit the ground. Destroyah was gone.

I faltered, now unsure of Destroyah's capabilities. Everything seemed to be carrying on as normal, but Destroyah was just… gone. I looked at Mothra, who tilted her head in confusion. I opened my mouth to speak, but felt an intense pain in my back leg as some sharp appendage sank into my flesh. I looked down and found myself staring at a swarm of crab-like things with long necks and a frilled head. _Destroyah! _I silently cursed. Uncomfortable prickles crept up my legs as the Destroyahs attacked. I stomped on the ground and two crunched under my feet. I thrashed my legs but the Destroyahs were too strong, and bit onto my lower legs. I shuddered; energy being drained from my body. Something in my core flashed, and heat pulsed through me. Several Destroyahs withered and died once the heat touched them, but the rest recoiled and retreated. The effort instantly raised the temperature around me.

Mothra was struggling as well. The Destroyahs had crept up to the tops of buildings and launched themselves onto Mothra's back. The embedded themselves into her wings and weighed her down. Mothra cried in shock as the Destroyahs attacking me moved onto another target, her. I wanted to do something, but it would be so easy to injure her even if I tried not to. A second wave of Destroyah covered her body, and I could barely see her under the withering mass of parasites.

As I went to do at least _something, _I was bowled over by a large, blunt leg. I rolled over back onto my knees and stared into the eyes of a rather large Destroyah, nearly as tall as me. "_You've got to be fucking kidding!" _I growled, and reached out with my hand as the Destroyah attacked.

Its sharp tongue darted out of its mouth and launched its way to me. Luckily, my hand wrapped around its throat and we remained in a standstill, locked in combat. The muscles in my arm throbbed as I struggled to keep its tongue away from my head. The end of the tongue clicked and snapped the pairs of fangs just about a meter away from my face. I growled as acidic spit flashed into my eyes. I exerted more force; my arm screaming in pain as the Destroyah's head slowly lost ground away from my face.

The Destroyah, however, wasn't down for the count. It surged forward, and one of its limbs pierced my stomach. I yelled in pain as I actually felt the limb sprout out of my upper back. My grip released from the Destroyah's neck and he was now on my chest and stomach; I was trapped beneath the spider-like legs. One of the legs slashed into my wrist and blood spurted all over the ground. Another limb landed in the ground right next to my neck. The Destroyah's trident-like tail impaled one of my legs, making me grimace in even more pain. My eyes closed, and I was unable to open them because of the extreme pain.

Even while I was blinded, I felt the swift gust of air around me as the Destroyah darted in to finish me off. I roared in a sudden burst of energy, my eyes opening. I opened my maw, and thin blue ray of energy burst out of my mouth. All was then quiet.

I slowly opened my eyes, staring directly into the eyes of the Destroyah. As I watched in silence, those black beady eyes lost what little flare there was in them. Putrid blood welled around the creature's throat before I heard the sound of flesh tearing. The Destroyah's limp head fell into my arms, and its decapitated body slumped to the ground.

Grimacing, I tore the remaining appendages out of my body. The wounds sizzled and my body screamed in protest, but I ignored it and carried on anyway. I stood up, but staggered into a building. Everything was fuzzy and faded in and out of color and darkness, giving the illusion that I was in a room filled with hypnotic strobe lights. As I tried to scan the surrounding area, a flash of color caught my eye. Mothra!

I staggered toward her, my feet beginning to melt the ground beneath my feet. I slowly advanced toward Mothra, and painfully sunk to my knees again. I slumped to the ground, my face landing next to hers. All the Destroyahs had left or retreated, leaving her broken and mangled like some sort of rag doll. She looked at me, sadness dominating her expression. Looking into her soft green eyes, I felt comforted and refreshed. I would –

Loud stomping from behind startled me. Destroyah was beginning to change back! I had wanted more time with Mothra, and I wanted to pretend this battle wasn't happening. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was even now, how I was sorry for everything bad that I may have done. I wanted to tell her to keep fighting, to keep pretending that everything was going to be okay. There were so many things to do, but there didn't seem to be enough time. I leaned in close and told her something; something vital and crucial to Tokyo, and Japan, and maybe even the world.

Somehow, she managed to cry.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so this is the second to last chapter for the story! Enjoy!

* * *

**Haruki**

I lay down on the ground, gasping and heaving for breath. My reptilian mouth was open wide, panting, as I tried to recover from the previous fighting. Gigan slowly stirred close by; unconscious. Minutes ago, I had smacked into his head – full speed – and came own with a crack upon his skull. Luckily I didn't kill him. He may be Gigan now, but when – or if – I became human again, I would regret it forever.

My chest expanded and contracted against the worn-out ground beneath me, although it still rumbled with fighting from Biollante and Ghidorah. The cool asphalt and vibrating earth nearly lulled me to sleep, and I had to focus on the blur of green and gold in front of me to keep me awake.

I watched as a snake-like vine wrapped itself around the middle neck of Ghidorah, squeezing until Ghidorah finally stumbled forward. I was less than half the height of everyone here, so Ghidorah already seemed like a gargantuan-sized kaiju. But compared to Biollante, her thick vines and large maw outmatched him. He fired a golden stream of energy, severing the vine from Biollante's body and causing her to howl in pain.

Ghidorah's left head turned towards the vine embedded in his neck and yanked it out, the wound dripping with acid. He growled in pain, as did the head on the end of the vine. He looked Biollante straight in the eyes, and I was afraid the fury in each of them would be too much for me to handle. Ghidorah flew up into the air, wings crackling with electricity. Biollante looked up and fired a stream of acid from her mouth, aiming for his heads.

Ghidorah was ready, however, and countered with a burst of electricity from his wings. Both attacks collided, steaming and hissing in the air. Both of the attacks were equal in strength, both fueled by their determination to win.

Out of nowhere, Biollante decided to play dirty, and lashed out with a vine, gripping onto one of Ghidorah's legs. Ghidorah's attack faltered as he was dragged downwards. A little acid splashed onto his scales, causing him to hiss in annoyance. Another vine wrapped around his other leg, and Ghidorah was dragged down even more. He fired energy from his mouths, dancing all over Biollante's vine-protected body. Biollante howled in pain, and struggled to drag Ghidorah down more. I realized too late that that was what Ghidorah wanted her to do. He stopped struggling in a split second and came crashing down on top of her.

Ghidorah's talons landed right on top of her neck, causing Biollante's body to bend forward in an unnatural way. His body pulsed with energy, and Biollante's body jolted as if being shocked with a defibrillator. But then, things went wrong as her whole body started to convulse.

"_No!" _I cried. With a spontaneous burst of energy, I leapt up into the air and tackled Ghidorah right off Biollante, sending him crashing to the ground.

As Ghidorah made an impact with the ground, a loud kaiju roared. But it wasn't Ghidorah, it was Godzilla! I looked up and saw an amazing sight. Godzilla was literally radiating wavy lines of red, pinning Destroyah to the ground with all his strength. Godzilla roared again, sending hot shockwaves through the air. His body pulsed with different warm colors, which would explode at random times. Buildings were obliterated and seemed to disappear into puddles of liquid. Mothra was beside the two, doing what looked like _nothing _except flap her wings in frenzy. Shock flooded through me although I only partially understood what was going on.

Suddenly, I was thrown off the ground and into the air, skidding onto the ground painfully. I looked up at Ghidorah, who seemed pissed.

"_This is the last straw!" _Ghidorah yelled. _"I've been patient, I've waited, and I've sat down quietly until being told what to do! But not anymore! I'm can't take the TORTURE of you stupid bastards doing nothing except mess up EVERYTHING! Just die already!"_

Ghidorah lunged with all three heads, but I was too weak to do anything. I closed my eyes as a loud explosion filled my ears, nearly shattering my eardrums. I looked up just in time to glimpse Ghidorah with a gory hole in his stomach, left by a burst of heat from Godzilla. I stood there in shock, blood on my face, while the three-headed golden demon fell to his knees. Biollante crawled up beside me, vines tense and at the ready. She slowly advanced toward Ghidorah, a vine smacking the ground wildly in anticipation.

As I looked on quietly, a vine from Biollante pierced Ghidorah's shoulder, directly above his heart. Ghidorah tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth except blood. Biollante lashed out again, this time stabbing the other side of his chest. Biollante, in a rage, impaled Ghidorah a third time through his middle neck.

Ghidorah looked up into Biollante's eyes and finally said "_You remind me of my sister_." Biollante said nothing for a solid half a minute. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"_Maybe you'll catch a glimpse of her on the way to hell."_

Ghidorah's eyes widened with realization and disbelief. Before he could say anything, Biollante back away, a wave of heat and radiation from Godzilla washed over him, vaporizing him completely. He disappeared in a bright flash of golden and blue color, but left nothing behind. Ghidorah's torture was over, at least on this earth.

* * *

I ran over, full speed, towards Godzilla and Mothra. As I became closer and closer to them, I dug my heels into the ground and skidded to a stop. I was panting hard, mostly from the sudden increase of temperature in the area.

"_What the hell ARE you doing?"_ I growled at Mothra, who was flapping her wings like a manic while two kaiju brawled before her.

Mothra was too busy doing what she was doing to look at me. "_Just... see for yourself_" she said frankly. She could barely get the words out of her mouth.

I turned toward the direction in which Mothra was fanning and found myself staring into the eyes of Godzilla. They were literally smoking, glowing with a soft fire. His fearsome eyes locked on with mine for a second. Even though they were obscured by the heat, I could glimpse a wide range of emotions in there that couldn't be identified. Was it pain? Regret? Rage? I couldn't tell.

Godzilla averted his eyes away from mine before he focused back on the kaiju he was pinning down. It was Destroyah. Even one of the most powerful kaiju in the world was having trouble stopping the heat and force of Godzilla, although the king of the kaiju didn't look like he could keep it up for much longer.

"_C'mon Mothra, we have to help him!" _I cried.

"_What do you think I'm doing!" _Mothra screamed back. _"Godzilla's going to overheat and explode! If I can't keep his energy in control, he could wipe out everything within thousands of kilometers from here!"_

It was only then did I notice the scales flying from Mothra's wings onto Godzilla. When the colorful sparkles touched the heat around him, they sizzled and exploded, causing the bursts of heat from him. "_But… you're not going to save him?" _I asked painfully.

Mothra was crying, her words coming out in short and hysterical breaths. "_It's no use!" _she sobbed. "_He'll be killed anyway!" _

Destroyah's face was contorted with pain, but he looked up at Godzilla and shouted _"If you go out like this you'll be immortalized as a monster, not a savior!"_

Godzilla said nothing in response. From the concentration on his face I could tell no one was going to persuade him to do otherwise. I looked on in utter horror; there was nothing I could do, nothing I could do…

Large footsteps shook the ground behind me. I whipped around in a blur, and found myself facing… Spacegodzilla! His crystal shoulders towered meters over my head, reflecting the light of Godzilla's heat. He looked down at me with his deep, purple eyes. They were no longer filled with a lust for battle or anger, but sadness and sincerity. "_What do you want?" _I growled.

Spacegodzilla took a deep breath. _"I came… to say goodbye to my brother" _he said solemnly.

I looked into his eyes again, and he looked back into mine. I could see that he really meant it, that he really knew what was going on and that he was going to except the change. No matter how difficult it was. After a little bit, I nodded. Spacegodzilla nodded back, and then we both turned around back to the scene before us.

"_You idiot!" _Destroyah spat at Spacegodzilla as the flames grew taller around him. "_Don't just stand there, do something!" _But Spacegodzilla just looked at him and said nothing.

"_I'm the one who restored you from your puny, human life! I made you what you are now, the powerful, glorious kaiju: Spacegodzilla! Help me, and I'll make sure you are never looked down upon again."_

Spacegodzilla growled. "_If you really wanted to glorify me, you wouldn't have made me what I am now." _

Flames shot up around Destroyah, lighting his limbs on fire and melting flesh. The heat was so intense that I had to take several steps back. Destroyah cried out, a mix of an earthly howl and a ghastly scream. Explosions of blue flame rattled Destroyah's body, and now even Godzilla had to back away. Sparks flared up around Destroyah, several landing in the floral pattern on his chest. As I watched, the pattern began to smoke like a flare, enveloping the area around him. His smoky figure would be illuminated by the explosions of energy. I covered my ears as Destroyah howled a final, bloodcurdling howl, before a large explosion tore through the air.

My body vibrated with the immense shockwaves that came from the explosion. Burning chunks of… _something _flew over my head and burned the spikes on my back. Destroyah's howl carried out on the shockwaves, but died down in seconds. When the smoke cleared, only a large crater was left where the devil kaiju once stood.

A small whimper beside me caused me to look at Mothra, who was still flapping her wings at Godzilla, c_overing him in scales. "I… I can't" she whispered meekly. _

"_You have to!" _Godzilla shouted, startling her and nearly making her lose control.

"_No!" _Mothra yelled back. _"It won't be enough to cool you down!" _

"_Guys c'mon, take it easy" _I said in a small voice.

"_Take it easy!" _Godzilla shouted in rage. _"I'm _dying_! If Mothra can't do this, I'm going to take all of you with me!" _

Godzilla's words were so intense that they shocked everyone, including himself. Everything was silent, except for the humming of Godzilla's heat. Then, Spacegodzilla spoke behind me. "_Maybe… I can help."_

Everyone looked at him, one of the kaiju we had been battling for the past few hours. We were all a little wary; after all, he _was _Spacegodzilla. But we _also_ knew that he was Godzilla's brother.

"_How?" _Godzilla eventually asked.

Spacegodzilla took a deep breath, and tightened his focus. Out of the ground near Godzilla, several crystals erupted from the ground, enveloping Godzilla's feet. Godzilla looked up in surprise, but both Godzilla's shared look and nodded. Spacegodzilla tried again, and this time, another layer of amethyst-colored crystals enveloped Godzilla's legs and tail. The crystals rose like spirals of shark teeth, wielding beauty in a twisted, dangerous way. I'm not ashamed to say that I almost cried at the thought of losing my best friend to those crystals. But it was for the best.

The jagged spires enveloped more of Godzilla, now covering his chest and arms. Godzilla looked at me and smiled, and actually smiled, although the sadness still showed on what was supposed to be a cold, reptilian face. Crystals now began to climb up his neck and the back of his head. He looked at all of us on last time before trumpeting a roar across Tokyo; a roar of triumph.

The crystals began to shake and turn red with heat, but it stopped as soon as the crystals completely sealed in Godzilla. All I could do was put my head down in utter shock and pain.


	20. Chapter 20

Nothing much in this chapter, it just shows what happened after the battle. But anyway, I really appreciate all that supported this story! Thank you!

* * *

**6 months later**

My eyes shot open as a phone rang next to me. Not bothering to check who was calling, I reached out and put the phone to my ear. "Who's calling?" I asked.

"Hi Airi, it's me" the familiar voice of Park replied. "Where are you?"

"The same place, Park," I replied. Behind me, I heard Haruki say "Oh, Park? Tell her I say hi."

Ignored Haruki and focused on talking with Park. The same place I had mentioned was Okinawa. Yes, Haruki and I were by ourselves in Okinawa. We jumped around from island to island so much, I lost track of where exactly we were now. Park was in Korea, last I had heard from her. When I asked her presently, she replied that she was still there. Ricky had disappeared for a while, but I received a message on my phone once from an unknown caller saying 'I'm in America. Good luck." Katashi had disappeared off the face of the earth. No one knows where he is now.

The reason why we were all in different places was because of all the destruction 'we' had caused. Kichirou and whoever still survived the fight at the base was after us, and we've had a couple close scrapes. Tokyo was still partially in ruins, radiation and rubble scattered around the once busy city. The death toll was hundreds of thousands, and still thousands more were left with radiation poisoning like we used to have. Do I feel guilt? Of course. But it wasn't exactly _me _who destroyed Tokyo if I was Mothra at the time… Right?

In the center of what was being rebuilt of Tokyo, there was a huge monument for all those who had died during the incident. Countless names were etched onto the stone in a calm, quiet pavilion that seemed untouched by the world. I know because I snuck back into Tokyo once to see it. I looked for hours, and looked at all the names. I winced whenever I saw someone I knew, and cringed at the thought of them dying in an attack or an event caused by me.

However, out of all the names on there, Katsuro Hikaru, Shouta Hideyoshi, and Ayumu Daichi weren't were they shouldn't have been. Instead they were ever so vaguely mentioned on the top written as:

"_For all those who didn't survive the kaiju attack on Tokyo; August 6__th__, 2011"_

That was it. I nearly punched the monument in a bit of uncharacteristic rage, but then stopped at the thought of ruining the beautiful symbol of hope for those who had lost friends and family.

Park's voice brought me out of my thinking. "My dad told me that he's going to be able to fly to Korea and see me!" she exclaimed. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," I replied absent-mindedly, staring absently at my fingernails.

Park detected that something was wrong. "Are you okay, Airi?" she asked.

This is the part where I usually lie and say, 'I'm fine.' However, I sighed and just came out and said it. "No, Park I'm not fine. I'm still upset that Katsuro isn't here anymore. Everyone seems to reunite with each other, and live a happily ever after like it's _supposed _to end. But not me. Why couldn't Katsuro have just blown everyone up? Then, at least, I'd still be with him."

Park was silent on the other line, which surprised me. She usually didn't have a loss for words. I went to speak again, but she suddenly snapped, her voice shocking in my ear. "How could you be so selfish, Airi?"

I gasped, words having a difficult time coming out of my mouth. "Wh…what?" I asked, still in shock a little.

"Katsuro saved the world!" she said, her voice intense and fierce. "He made the choice to save thousands of lives to save everyone, and you're just sitting down and feeling sorry for _yourself? _Come on Airi, I know this isn't like you. Don't you realize what you're saying?"

I was completely silent. I was at a complete loss for words. I felt like Park had just stunned me, rendering me helpless to her voice on the phone. But… she was right. I cried softly and silently, tears dripping slowly down my face. Somehow, Park knew this, and she instantly softened up.

"Oh… no, no don't cry Airi! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize Katsuro meant this much to you, please…" I realized Park's voice was beginning to sound dry and choked. Was she crying, also? But Park took a deep breath and quietly comforted me. "I know this is hard for you, and you're looking at this like it's the end, but we're not even in our twenties yet. We have to focus on what's going on right now. You still have Haruki and me, and you're not alone. It's not hopeless…"

When I didn't stop crying, she continued. "This is what Katsuro wanted. Think about it, Airi. Wherever Katsuro is now, I'm sure he still loves you. I mean, why would he sacrifice himself to die if he didn't want you to live? Please Airi; I can't believe I said what I said to you, I'm sorry…"

I sniffed, finally talking in a few shaky breaths. "No… don't be. I'm not going to get over it now, but maybe in a few years. I mean, if Katsuro wanted us to live, then who knows what could happen to us in the future?"


End file.
